One Piece All kinds of adventures
by Boa D. Hancock
Summary: This story contains a lot of MADE UP things. I will invent the story content and it has nothing to do with the actual manga. There ARE some elements of the actual manga in this ff, but they will have no meaning to you right now. If you want to start where Hancock shows up then better start at chapter 6. There is alot of romance, the two couples Luffy x Hancock and Sanji x Nami.
1. A new adventure begins

**A NEW ADVENTURE BEGINS**

 **The strawhats are in trouble yet again. "Black Leg" Sanji might have left the crew. His last words were written in a letter. He was going to marry a woman, named "Pudding". It's the 35th daughter of one of the yonko, Charlotte Linlin, who is better known as "Big Mom". Sanji is aware of the fact that there's no way he can get out of this and it has been well explained. If he wouldn't come to Big Mom's tea party and marry her daughter, it would result into the death of one of Sanji's closest persons.**

 **The strawhats are frustrated. Not only that Sanji left, but also the fact that it seems to be impossible to interfere without experiencing the anger of Big Mom. Only one of them doesn't care about the consequences and is eager to get Sanji back. Of course it's none other than the captain of the strawhats, Monkey D. Luffy.**

"Oi! Guys, we need to go now and retrieve Sanji! If we wait too long it might be too late!" **Luffy yells at his crew and at Pekoms, who was just sitting on his bed, resting while his wounds are healing** "You want to get him back too, right? He's our nakama, there's no way you would even consider giving up on him!

 **Pekoms isn't amused and not impressed either. He knew that Luffy didn't knew what he is talking about but he keeps his voice low**

"Damn fool..."

 **Nami is looking at her captain with mixed feelings "** Luffy..." **She feels animated by Luffy's strong determination. Yet, she is worried as well and already considered to go after Sanji herself. She is the one who wanted to hear Luffy's decision about this situation and she wasn't satisfied at all when he didn't show any worries at first. She is not only worried about Sanji but also about the fact that he is going to marry someone. She can't understand herself, but she doesn't feel comfortable with that at all. Something is bugging her when she thinks about it.**

"Please! We have to go!" **Luffy still begs**

"Don't you understand in what situation you are in?" **Pekoms answers "** You're just some brat. You don't know what it means when one of the yonko is making a decision. No one can stop it now. The only way to stop it would be to fight and defeat her and you're not even close to her level right now, so that's not even an option. Besides that, I wouldn't let you do it anyway."

 **Nami doesn't quite understand Pekom's logic "** You're still siding with her? Weren't you shot down by one of her men recently? How can you still trust them?"

"This has nothing to do with Mama, you stupid!" **Pekoms shouts** "Don't talk ill about her. This is something between Bege and me and only us two."

 **Luffy doesn't even think about changing his mind and answers** "I don't care, is that clear? I already said that once, I don't fear either yonkou or admirals. Nothing will possibly stop me from saving Sanji. I'd rather die trying!"

"Oi, Luffy! You... you can't possibly mean that. If you die it would be even worse than now. I mean, that woman is one of the yonko. We would die for sure, Luffy!" **Usopp is the one who joined the conversation now**

 **Luffy is not happy about this** "I meant what I said. Sanji is our nakama and on top of that a very important one!"

"Luffy is right." **Nami said as she looked down** "Sanji-kun is a very important person... to us. Do you really want to give up now, only because there's some yonko? I mean... I am scared too, but I am even more scared of the thought that Sanji-kun would never be with us anymore... and marry that Pudding."

"Well said, Nami." **Robin supports her** "Losing a friend hurts more than any physical injury I could think of."

 **Luffy starts to grin and looks excited** "You guys! Thank you so much. I knew you would understand!"

"Wuaaahaha! We're almost like a family, it's so beautiful!" **Franky is crying**

"Nami-san convinced me as well." **Brook says** "Even if we fail, at least we tried. We can't be afraid of Death in this situation. Eventhough I am already dead, yohohohohoho!"

"You have to go without me though. I am still busy with treating the..." **Chopper begins and gets interrupted by the reindeer nurse**

"Doctor Chopper, you must come quickly. Nekomamushi's wounds opened again!

 **Chopper is fascinated by the beautiful mink with antlers talking to him and followed her with his eyes having heartshapes** "Oho! Yes, yes, I am coming right now and treat that bastard!

 **Nami looks kinda annoyed** "Huh... seems like Chopper is reeaally busy right now. Guess We will let him here."

"ONE MOMENT!" **Pekoms finally starts with anger** "We can't take all of you with us, are you crazy? Do you want to get captured before you made a step on the cake island? You rookies really underestimate the yonkou, huh?"

 **Luffy tries to argue** "But... I'll need help from my nakama."

"FOOL!" **Pekoms shouts "** And for what? It's not like you will try to defeat Mama, isn't that right? You don't need more than two, that's already risky enough." **Pekoms crosses his arms "** So?"

 **Luffy looks disappointed but determinded. He would honestly not care as long as all of his nakama, including Sanji are safe.** "I will go without a doubt!"

Me too! **Nami sees this as a opportunity to understand her feelings a little better. She feels the desire to see Sanji again. Untill then she would not feel relaxed** "Count me in, Luffy. I will help you to sneak to Big Mum's place. That's my speciality!"

 **Luffy grins wide and nods** "Okay, then it's settled. Nami and I will go together!"

 **Pekoms seems to be satisfied, though not happy about this situation. He doesn't like to betray his Mama, but since the Strawhats helped to save his home country he must repay them somehow.** "Hmpf. Can that stick even fight?"

 **Nami looks at Pekoms with a killing glare as her face blushes** "What was that?!"

"Alright, I got it" **Pekoms answers with a small grin in his face and some sweat on his forehead** "Let's go right away then. We have no time to waste!"

"Let's go and save Sanji!" **Luffy shouts**

 **Nami follows Luffy outside but turns around in the next moment, looking at the other crew members** "You guys just wait here, right? Here take this." **Nami throws a Den Den Mushi at Franky who catches it** "We will call you either when we need help or when we come back. You can do the same by the way."

 **Franky grins as he takes a look on the Den Den Mushi** "Heh, alright, got it. We will help Chopper with taking care of the minks. I could also help with rebuilding their town."

"That's a good idea, I'll help with that, Franky-san!" **Brook says with delight**

"Y-Yeah, we will stay here and help the others while you're getting Sanji back here... and don't you dare let that yonkou find you!" **Usopp says nerously**

"What about Zoro? Where is he anyway?" **Nami asks**

 **Robin answers her** "He is probably sleeping somewhere. He will probably help us too!" **Robin said with a calm smile on her face**

 **Nami smiles and waves as she went outside the room. As she steps outside, she couldn't see Luffy anymore. He must be outside of the mink country already. Pekoms couldn't move that fast, he was still visible from far away. Nami felt that she did the right thing. The thought that she would enter the territory of a yonkou terrifies her, but she just needs to think about Sanji so all her fears fall off.**

 **Nami reaches the point where the ship was with Pekoms. She only forgot one thing. She is far above sea level and had no option to get down there all by herself.**

"How are we supposed to get down there? I can't fly or anything." **Pekoms sais as he was a little annoyed**

"I must admit... **Nami says**... I didn't think about that. We came up here with the help of Kanjuro's dragon."

"Oi! You're late!" **A familiar voice appears next to Nami and Pekoms** "I already knew that you couldn't get down so I waited for you."

 **Nami looks surprised** "What? Does that mean you've got an idea? I wouldn't have expected that."

"Shi shi shi!"

 **As expected, Luffy took Nami with his right and Pekoms with his left and jumps down from Zou on the Thousand Sunny**

 **Nami and Pekoms are screaming though Nami already prepared herself for Luffy's strange ideas.**

 **Luffy went on** "Gomu gomu no... FUSEN!" **Luffy blows air into his own body and becomes a balloon. Like that Luffy landed more or less smoothly on the ship. That means Pekoms got thrown against the mast and Nami landed harshly on the floor**

 **Pekoms couldn't say more than** "Ugh..." **His body condition is already bad enough. Nami on the other side still had enough energy to let out a wave of rage**

"Grrr, Luffy you dumbass!" **She walks to Luffy who was standing straight without any scratches and punched him roughly on the head so that he continued to lay on the floor** "I really have enough of your brilliant ideas. That was the last time you make a decision!"

"I am sowwy, Nami... guh..." **Luffy answers**

 **And so the 3 made their way to Big Mom's place to get Sanji back.**


	2. A short time of silence

**A SHORT TIME OF SILENCE**

 **The Thousand Sunny already sails for a whole day. Luffy, Nami and Pekoms are on the ship and headed to Big Mom's place where Sanji is going to marry someone. Luffy won't let that happen and neither will Nami.**

"How long does it take to the Cake Island?" **Nami asks with a low voice. She is bored. There is nothing to do. The ship is calm with 7 crew members missing. Luffy is there, but he doesn't feel better than Nami, rather worse. And yes, the worst is that Sanji is gone, Luffy and Nami agree on that. No more delicious Sanji food untill he was back. No more delicious drinks he would present to her. Nami even misses his perverted attitude.**

"I already told ya, it will take a while. Just relax and sit back as long as you still can. We will arrive in about 2 days." **Pekoms is sitting in the shadow. His fur makes it impossible for him to endure the heat of the sun**

"Awwwww, it's so booooring!" **Luffy yawns the words. He is laying on the lion head in the front of the ship.** "And hungry too! Sanjiii! Foood!"

"I can cook something while Sanji isn't there. I mean... it shouldn't be too hard, right?" **Nami said. She would be happy with that as long as she wouldn't die of boredom**

 **Luffy pouts and looks at Nami** "Hmmmm!"

 **Nami responds with anger** "What's with this face, huh?!"

"Uh, nothing, nothing! **Luffy starts sweating** "I am totally fine with that, Nami. I guess food is food, right? Hehe.

 **Nami walks inside the ship while pouting** "Tch!"

 **Luffy looks sad again** "Awwww, Sanji, come back!"

 **Meanwhile Sanji is held in the castle, which is also Capone Beges' - one of the supernovae - own body. He is not more than a prisoner in his view, though he could do anything he wanted... besides leaving. On the ship of the yonkou, Big Mom, they sail to the cake island.**

 **Capone steps into the room where Sanji is sitting. Sanji didn't move an inch since they were sailing and he didn't say a word either. Capone doesn't care about him, but he wasn't too amused by his attitude.**

"Oi, ya need to eat something." **Capone sat down next to Sanji and looked at him with a grin** "Mama only wants ya alive, but that doesn't mean that she'll be happy if you arrive almost starved. Ya must look good on yer wedding, got it?"

 **Sanji didn't even look at Capone. He didn't offer him just one second of attention.**

 **Capone is annoyed, but he keeps himself from getting hot headed.** "Heh heh. Trying to act like a hero or somethig, huh? Don't think you're rebellious attitude would change anything. One thing is for sure, you will get married to Mama's daughter and no one will or could help you."

 **Sanji stays silent. Capone has enough from him and wants to leave, but he turns around again** "Oh and... if ya cause any unnecessary trouble, we won't be so friendly anymore, got it?"

 **As Sanji still didn't pay any attention to Capone, the latter takes a huge draw from his cigar and blows it into Sanji's face. Now finally he reacts and glares at Capone, who is grinning again** "Heh heh heh." **With a laughter Capone leaves the room and Sanji was alone. Ceasar who is on the ship too sits on the other side and he listens to the conversation.**

"Just what's up with you and your family. Didn't you know anything about all this?" **Ceasar asks this so randomly that Sanji couldn't say anything about it even if he wanted. The truth is, somehow he knew about it, but at the same time he can't remember any details. It was a huge surprise for him when he Capone told him about it.**

"Huh, I don't care anyway. I have my own problems right now." **Ceasar starts to cry** "I'll be killed for su-hu-huuree!"

 **Sanji only rolls with his eyes and lightens a cigarette for himself and took a draw.** _"Who knows. Wonder if that Pudding is even worth it!_ **Sanji thinks** _"I doubt she even stands a chance against Robin."_ **He blows the smoke into the air, forming a heart shape with it** _"Let alone my Nami-swan."_

 **Somewhere else on the Thousand Sunny Luffy is sitting at the desk, eating his food which Nami cooked for the three. Pekoms felt hungry too and tried Nami's creation. The reaction is not what Nami hoped for.**

"Blurgh! Ew, disgusting, you call that food? Too much salt, cooked it too long and it's not even fresh." **Pekoms complains.**

 **Nami is angry, but also sad. She didn't expect her cooking skills to be that bad she looks at Pekoms with an angry look** "I... I only cooked some pasta, how can it be that bad?"

"Shows how bad you are at cooking. I swear, Mama would execute you only for that. Cooking bad like this is a crime on our cake island!" **Pekoms says with disgust**

"Oh, much of a spoiled shitty turtle cat, aren't we? **Nami argues with anger but she gets interrupted**

"Ohmmm, Nami these are pretty good. Thank you for cooking!" **Luffy didn't bother at all. Though he must admit that Sanji could cook much better, he is thankful just for having something to eat. There is only one problem...** "Seconds please!" **Luffy holds his cup infront of Nami's nose. Nami didn't count with that**

"Seconds? You mean... that wasn't enough?" **Nami says nervously. She is tired from cooking. Happy about Luffy enjoying her food but with no motivation left** "Cook it yourself!"

 **Luffy looks at Nami with no understanding** "Huuuh?! There's no food left anymore?" **Luffy despairs and let his head fall on the desk** "I am going to staaarve! Nami lets me staaarve!"

"Oi oi!" **Nami blushes as she is getting angry again** "Get yourself together again. You won't starve for sure, you already ate much more than a normal human!"

 **Luffy pouts and walks outside the room, pretending as if he was sick** "Uhhhhh... I miss the others."

"And that guy's your captain?" **Pekoms asks, not able to trust his eyes**

 **Nami, who pouted as well only responds with** "Pfft".

 **The situation didn't change for the whole day. The Thousand Sunny is as silent as the castle in which Sanji is sitting, excluding the sobbing from Ceasar.**

 **Somewhere on the Sea:**

"Oi! We arrived. I can see its giant legs! **A strange man with strange black horns on his head shouts these words while holding a binocular in his hands** "It's Zou, Captain Jack-sama!"

 **A giant man with long blonde pig tails and long horns coming out of his head(they don't seem to be natural) was sitting in his chair. Bandages are covering his body. There is no emotion in his face. Only a sign of chaos and frenzy coming from his glare. A man ready and prepared for a slaughter.**


	3. Arriving at Whole Cake Island

**ARRIVING AT WHOLE CAKE ISLAND**

 **Another day has passed. For two and a half days the sunny is already sailing. According to Pekoms it would still need half a day till they reach the cake island. It's now late in the evening. Luffy is sleeping well in his hammock, snoring so loud that even Sea Kings fear the sound and don't get near the ship.**

 **Nami is still outside and looks on the wide ocean. She is too worried to close an eye. She couldn't sleep untill Sanji is back. Pekoms is sitting outside as well. He enjoys the cool wind in the** **night**. **It's still pretty warm though. He didn't sleep too. He is still thinking about his next confrontation with Capone and what kind of revenge he will give him.**

"Oi, Turtle Cat." **Nami said calmly, still looking on the ocean which was reflecting the bright moon light in a beautiful way.** "I just thought that if we arrive at Wholoe Cake Island... it would be daytime, right? I think it would be better if we arrived at night."

 **Pekoms answers** **as calmly eventhough his new nickname annoys him** "So what do ya want to tell me with that? Wanna wait even longer?"

 **Nami looks really confident now what scared Pekoms a little** "No, I mean that we should go there right now!"

"Eh?! **Pekoms crosses his arms** "And how do you think you can manage to do that? With that trash of a ship and and such a current we won't arrive there now. Not even closely. So what's your plan, huh?"

"First of all, the Thousand Sunny is no trash. She's reliable and our nakama so don't you dare taking ill of her! **Nami says with a glare, which becomes a smirk in the next moment** "And I will show you why that is. Luffy! Wake up!"

"Bah!" **Pekoms doesn't believe it. It would need a ship like that of Mama to arrive at Whole Cake Island that quickly**

"Mmmh... is it morning already?" **Luffy who kinda looks like a zombie stepped outside.** "What is it Nami, why did you wake me up?"

"We will arrive at Whole Cake Island now." **Nami says**

"Oouuh! Really? Where, where? **Luffy runs to the front of the ship and looks on the wide and emtpy ocean.** "Where's the cake?! Uhm... huh? But Nami, there's nothing infront of us. Are you sure that we'll arrive?"

 **Nami walks to the wheel and grabs it tightly** "Luffy, you must strike the sails now. We'll use the coup de burst."

"Oh, got it!" **Luffy does as he was told**

"Coup de what?!" **Pekoms is irritated, but he knew that it would mean no good** "What is that?"

"You'll find out. Now go and help Luffy!" **Nami is still calm. Her heart beat rapidly though, not because of the coup de burst. In a few seconds she would arrive in the territory of one of the yonkou and it is a frightening thought. It is a whole different feeling from any other adventure. The yonkou are the mightiest, strongest and most dangerous pirates in the entire world. Not even her captain could be compared to them as of now.**

"Hmphf, fine." **Pekoms went to the next sail and pulled the rope**

"Oi, we're finished, Nami!" **Luffy shouts with excitement. It is quite impressive that Luffy is handling the situation so well.**

"Huh... alright then. Let's go. **Nami presses the button which charges the coup de burst and the ship starts to shake**

 **Pekoms is shivering a little and sweat runs down his furry cheek** Wh...what is this?! The ship's feeling like it sinks. Oi, what have you done?"

 **Before anyone could answer the Sunny already rised up into the air with a huge burst. Since Luffy and Nami were prepared, the could hold onto something in time. Only Pekoms is unlucky and got thrown backwards into the tangerine tree. He could grab a branch in the right moment. The sunny is flying in a huge tempo.**

"Woooo!" **Luffy is excited as ever. There is not the slightest sign of fear in Luffy's voice. It's one of the many things which make Luffy different from any other person.**

 **Meanwhile Pekoms is holding tightly onto the branch which he is embracing. He is totally out of his mind. He couldn't believe that the ship is suddenly flying. Even for an experienced pirate like him it is too much to handle. A few moments afterwards, the Sunny begins to sink again. Pekoms feels like he wants to puke. Luffy and Nami are used to this already and also stood straight after the Sunny landed, other than Pekoms who falls from his branch and hits his head**

"Ha... ha... y'all crazy... ha... ya strawhats!" **Pekoms is even too exhausted to be angry. He is panting and keeps laying on the floor. Though he must admit that he almost felt some kind of amusement when he was up in the air. It was a horrible trip, but nontheless exciting. The first time that a ship was flying and he was on that ship. He even feels a very small amount of desire to do it again. An announcement from Nami woke him up out of his day dream**

"Guys! Whole Cake Island is right ahead of us!" **The navigator reports this with a biocular in her hand** "We're almost there!"

 **Luffy runs to the front of the ship and the great island out of cakes catches his eyes** "OOooooohohoho! It's made out of delicious cake! Can... can I eat a piece?"

"No, you fool!" **Pekoms is now standing right behind him again** "It all belongs to Mama, she's the only one who can eat from it and no one else. If you do it and especially without asking, you'll be executed immediatly!"

"Awwww... but... just a small..." **Luffy begins disappointed**

"No!" **Nami and Pekoms are shouting this together and punch Luffy so he falls down**

"Huh, this is bad. I don't see a good place to hide our ship. Should we just stay here? I could create a fog to cover it, I am not sure if that will last long enough though." **Nami looks at Pekoms who didn't seem like he could give an answer.**

"Don't forget that you're dealing with a yonko right now. **Pekoms talks very serious.** "A yonko is prepared for any situation. Mama probably awaits us already. She knows your captain and how much he values his nakama. We... that means **you** must be extremely careful now. A single wrong step can mean your end. It's no comparable to any other aventure you have been through so far there's no return and you won't get a second chance. To be honest, now's your last chance to turn around so... are you sure that you want to do it." **Nami is impressed but also a little terrified by Pekoms she is thinking about her situation first, but her thoughts are interrupted by her captain**

 **Luffy is really angry now** "Like I said! I DON'T CARE!" **Luffy shouts it so loudly that Nami is sure that they would be heard** "I don't care who it is or what it takes. I will save Sanji and beat up the one who took him from me and our crew, point!"

 **Nami kind of haters herself for even considering to turn around. What was she even thinking? Leaving Sanji behind? No way she would be able to do that. Just as Luffy, she would rather die trying because she doesn't feel like living a life without Sanji would make any sense.**

"Alright, let's go! But first I'll help out the Sunny. **Nami's brilliant knowledge in meteorology is visibly shown once again.** "I can create hot rain. It will create a lot of steam when it gets in contact with the cool water in the ocean. "Shower tempo!" **With a swing of her climate tact Nami creates a white cloud. It's a really big one and it moves towards the Whole Cake Island. In the next couple seconds the splash of water drops on the water could be heard. The sound increased. More and more drops are falling on the surface of the ocean and in no time it was a rain. The production of fog already begins. Steam is spreading everywhere.**

"You're an amazing meteoroligst, girl." **Pekoms could only compliment Nami for that** "I already guessed it, but you're probably the navigator of the ship."

"Right. She is the best navigator in the whole world!" **Luffy starts** "One day she will lead our ship to Raftel!"

 **Nami blushes a little and walks into the Sunny** "I'll... uhm... will get the small boat so we can drive to the coast... if I can call it a coast"

"I am so excited! A real yonko! I've seen some already, but it's still an amazing feeling!" **Luffy could barely calm down**

 **Pekoms seems to be used to Luffy's reckless nature now. He didn't feel like responding, but he still had to ask** "Strawhat, you're not intending to fight Mama, right?"

"I will fight her! Maybe not today, but in future I will kick the asses of all these yonkou! Nothing shall stop me from becoming Pirate King and my crew will help me out. **Luffy grins widely** "Heh heh, and that's why I need Sanji back at any cost. Though in the first place because he is our nakama!"

"Such a sentimental attitude is lethal in the New World. The highest priority is to care for yourself. Next comes the crew. The weak will get slaughtered. The strong will survive. That's the rule of the New World. It's almost like a huge jungle we live in. You're still too soft for this. The time will come when you will have to sacrifize a nakama to reach your goal, I tell you that."

 **Even Luffy must admit that Pekoms is not wrong with that. He already lost his crew one time because he was too weak, at least that is what he thought that time.**

"I know that and I don't underestimate the situation I am in. But I still need Sanji in my crew. After all he's our cook and he's super strong! With him, my... no, our jouney will be much easier. I can't effort to lose him, no matter what. **Luffy is grinning again, but now confidently** "And if I believe strong enough, then I can manage it. We will get Sanji back and afterwards we will get out of here and continue from where we stopped! Like that, one day we will challenge your captain as well and defeat her!"

 **Pekoms looks closely at Luffy. The way he is talking impressed him. He could feel the will power coming from the man who is standing next to him. An aura which Pekoms normally only feels when he is near to his own captain, the yonko Big Mom.**

 _"This man... he's very interesting. With such an amount of ambition... I wonder if Mama will have another huge opponent in future. No, I know it. The strawhat will be a big one, just like Mama."_ **Pekoms thinks and he feels both, respect and discomfort. Could he really effort to help someone such as the strawhat? Well, one thing is for sure. He will keep his promise and return the favor the strawhat gave him.**

 **Suddenly some kind of engine appeares in the calm atmosphere of the night. It is nami with a small electronic boat which Franky build. Powered with cola, its potential is truly amazing.**

"Oi! Get on here quick. We have no time to waste!" **Nami shouts from below**

"WHOA! COOOOL!" **Luffy's eyes begin to sparkle as he sees the small construction of Franky. Apparently the little boat also has the design of the former ship of the strawhtas, the Going Merry.**

 **Luffy and Pekoms jump down from the Sunny and are landing on the wodden seats. The boat is big enough to carry 4 persons in total. As soon as the two are sitting calmly Nami starts driving with a high tempo. Like that they would reach the coast in no time for sure. The steam covered a wide area already. I takes a few seconds till the boat got out of it. The island infront of them seems to be calm. Several candles on top of the cake buildings produce enough light to cover the entire island with it. Even with a small boat, the chances to be discovered are pretty high.**

 **Nami slows down the boat as they get close so the sound wouldn't be so loud. She chooses the most isolated area she could find to land. A few moments afterwards the three are standing on a coast made out of sugar instead of sand.**

"Oohooo! Look at that, guys. The ground is made out of sugar! **Luffy was excited again. He kneels down and licks the ground they are standing on** "Mmmmhmm! Shi shi shi!"

"Stop it, fool!" **Again, Nami and Pekoms punch Luffy together** "We have have more important things to do, alright?" **Nami says annoyed**

"Now listend, you two. I will explain it only ones. We're now on the island of a yonko. Mama herself is on this island right now and prepares the tea party for later. Capone and your friend already arrived. It's possible that they're running the wedding already. However, that doesn't mean that Mama becomes reckless. The island is filled with wardens. If you're discovered, you're done for. I on the other hand can go around her freely and I will help you out. It's possible that I will have to leave you at some point for whatever reason. In any case, don't you dare starting a fight either."

 **Pekoms explains everything while Nami listens to all of it. Only Luffy isn't interested as always and looks around. He discovers that the solid ground next to the sugar beach is made out of chocolate. Luffy's excitement reaches another level than before. He would prefer meat though.**

"Strawhat! Are you even listening?!" **Pekoms asks with some anger in his voice. He is close to giving up on that guy.**

 **Luffy reacts to it and grins** "Yeah, yeah. I know, we must be careful and such. Many people already told me this and we were fine after all, shi shi shi! Let's go!" **Luffy makes an attempt to walk straight into the city of sweets but he gets pulled back by Nami**

"Wait, you moron! What was that with being careful, huh?!"

"I'll lead the way!" **Pekoms claims** "If you go ahead we're discovered in a second. Now wait here, I will take a look."

 **Pekoms walks away from the beach and searched for wardens. Luckily there was no one around in this region. Maybe Big Mom is even more busy with the Tea Party than Pekoms thought. It's probably his fault, he came much too late. Mama will be angry at him for sure. But wait... it's all this Capone's fault. However, Pekoms heads back to the two strawhats waiting for him.**

"You can come now. There's now warden around!"

 **The trio start to run now. Right now there is now warden, but it could change any time. Nami begins to feel the pressure on her. She feels the pressure coming from one of the yonkou. She still could not actually realize that she is so close to one of them, eventhough she clearly feels it.**

 **In the next moment Nami nearly has a heart attack. It is the Den Den Mushi in her pocket which is ringing. Nami couldn't trust her ears.**

"It's ringing? Now?" **Nami says. She starts to panic a little.**

"It's the others. Nami, you need to answer!" **Luffy is a little worried. He knows what it means when the Den Den Mushi rings. The others must be in trouble**

"Yes, right. Here... **Nami answers** "Hello? Who is there? Franky?"

 **A loud voice appears** "Ha... Nami? Is it you? Nami we... wait a moment, I'll help you out in a moment... Nami? We've been through huge trouble just now."

"What is it?!" **Nami speaks really quickly** "What happend? Is anyone hurt? Are you all okay?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Just now, about one day ago that guy from Kaido's crew, Jack, has arrived again."

 **Nami as well as Luffy and Pekoms are shocked.**

"WHAT?! Jack came back to Zou? Did you defeat him? **Now Luffy is talking. He is worried about his nakama.**

"We fought for like half a day, sorry for calling so late, I was helping the others. We're treating the wounded right now, Chopper is working constantly and really hard eventhough he is pretty worn out himself. Many died."

 **Nami receives another shock and started to sweat** "What?! Died? What about the crew?"

 **Franky explains** "Don't worry, we all survived, more or less. Zoro took the most damage, but he will make it through. Many of the minks gave their life. They were still exhausted from the first battle. They're such brave creatures, I can tell you that. The dukes fought as well, eventhough they were handicapped, now I know why they're the strongest in this country. They couldn't face Jack in their condition, not even together. So we helped them out and we defeated him all together. It was a tough battle. Without Zoro we all would be dead now. That guy really became a monster, you know? Almost like a devil... or a demon. I almost shitted my pants when he suddenly grew more heads and arms."

 **Luffy is excited and proud of his Vice** "Zoro did that? I didn't expect less from him! Shi shi shi! But ya all did great!

"So what happened to Jack? Did you kill him? **Nami asks, now more calm then before.**

"Jack... is alive. But we kinda made sure that he will never do anything bad again. We... yes, yes, I'll come! Sorry guys, we need to talk later, I really need to help now. Good luck!" **Franky hangs up**

"Alive, huh? **Pekoms, who listened to the conversation wonders why they let Jack survive even after he caused so much chaos.**

"Oh man, aren't they great? They took down one of Kaido's men! Now we're one step closer!" **Luffy is cheering** "Now I want to fight as well!"

"Get yourself together. We have to go one now, we wasted enough time already. Besides that, it was only one of Kaido's henchman. Fighting Kaido himself is completely different. As well as fighting Mama, that's why you won't start any fights, got it? Now come on. **Pekoms explained with crossed arms.**

 **Nami is ready too and looks confident** "Right! We're still not finished with our task. Go, let's get Sanji-kun back!"

"Alright!" **Luffy yells and jumps into the air. The others punch him once again to shut his mouth**

 **So the three continue their trip, now quietly and walk straight ahead. What will they find on this island?**


	4. Battle of beasts I (Flashback story)

**BATTLE OF BEASTS**

 **A day before Luffy, Nami and Pekoms arrived the strawhats who stood on Zou faced an overwhelming opponent. His name is Jack "The Drought". He knew that the minks lied. Raizou definitely had to be on Zou and because they tried to fool him he would make sure to kill everyone of them. The incredibly large blonde man was standing on top of Zou, followed by his henchmen.**

"Men!" **With a loud and chaotic voice Jack began to give his order** "Kill them all and don't leave a single one left. Men, women and children will all be treated in the same way, do you understand? If you try to run... **Jack looked at his crew with his widened eyes. Even his own crew couldn't stand such a glare** "... I will find you and kill you and your entire bloodline."

"Alright, captain Jack-sama!" **The crew was confident. They were used to Jack's strict orders after all** "Get 'em all!"

 **On Zou the situation calmed down. Chopper treated Nekomamushi's wounds again and the others were helping with rebuilding the city. Franky showed off his amazing skills as a carpenter. Like that they would be finished in barely two days for sure. Suddenly one of the wardens ran into the city where most of the strawhats and citizens are and started to shout words.**

"Everyone! Run away! Hide! Get the dukes and their men here!"

"Oi, oi. What's up with that guy, it seems like he's seen a ghost." **Franky said while being greatly confused**

"Huh?!" **Usopp noticed something huge coming from far away. He used his binoculars to get a better view and he was frightened** "Ahhhh! There's some kind of monster over there! And there's his brood following him! They look dangerous! **Usopp starts to sweat and his legs are shaking**

"A monster you say?" **Robin answered with disbelief. Well yes, it's a monster as it seems, but not just some monster.**

"Give this to me!" **Wanda was the one who stood next to Usopp and took his binoculars. When she saw who was coming her heart skipped a beat** "Wh... what?!"

"What is it, Wanda? Do you know who that is?" **Usopp asked while he starts to panic**

"It is... it is... Jack!" **Wanda stated with a stuttery voice**

 **The minks all around the strawhats and Wanda were looking, listening and frightened**

"It is Jack?!" "Jack arrived again!" "Everyone, run away!" "Call the dukes!" "This is our end, for sure!" **Everyone panicked. They were overwhelmed just by Jack's appearence**

 **The yonko calamity was now almost there. He didn't seem like he was in a hurry, but he definitely looked determinded.**

"Oh no! Guys, we should run for our lives! Eventhough I am already dead!" **Brook shouted and started to run away as fast as he could. The other strawhats followed Brook's advice and started to run, together with Wanda**

"Ruuuuuun! We're all dooooomed!" **Usopp was crying and running as he was totally frightened of Jack.** "That man is crazy for sure! Have you seen his eyes? He will kill us all!"

"Is there really nothing we can do about?" **Franky asked Wanda, who had more experience about Jack.**

 **Wanda only shoke her head** "Impossible. Not even our dukes could defeat this man. The small fray is not the problem, but Jack..." **Wanda remembered the scenes when Jack fought against the minks. He was unstopable. Nobody could defeat him. If anyone had even a chance then the dukes.**

"I don't think... that we can do it this time. Jack will defeat us and... he will take away Raizou." **Wanda started to cry as she felt great despair. Was it really the end of the mink race?**

 **Meanwhile Brook already arrived in the room of the dukes. Zoro, who was sleeping and Chopper, who finally took a rest remained there as well.**

"Guys! Zoro, Chopper, dukes! It's terrible! Jack arrived again!" **Brook yelled in fear**

 **Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reacted at the same time** "Jack is back?!"

"Whaaaaat?!" **Chopper screamed** "But... I am just finished with treating all these minks... no one will be read to fight!"

"This is truly the worst timing." **Inuarashi stated concerned** "At a time like this... this bastard seeks for an opportunity to overwhelm us in a fight. I am sure that he regenrated faster than us too. Not even Mamushi and I can face him right now."

"Oi, is it really true?" **Nekomamushi asked Brook** "That Jack guy... grrr, I want to make hash out of him. Let me deal with him this instant!"

 **Chopper was faster and prevented Nekomamushi from going** "N...no! That is impossible for you right now! Your wounds will open before you can lay a finger on Jack, you're unable to fight. You're even missing an arm!"

"But I am so angry! I will beat him for sure, just let me... ahh... oh, my wounds opened!" **Nekomamushi suddenly started to yell**

"That's what I meant. Come on, I will treat you again. Just don't throw your life away!" **Chopper kept being calm. At this time it would have no use to get angry. Chopper could fully understand Nekomamushi's feelings**

"Oi, duke." **Inuarashi was surprised. He barely heard the voice behind him in this entire time. As he turned around he saw a greend haired and quite massive man. He had a wide and scary grin on his face** "That Jake. Is he really that strong? You fought with him, right? Tell me that he's really really strong!"

 **Inuarashi looked down on the ground, feeling desperation** "Yes, that man is incredibly strong. I am not sure if we can stop him this time. But we will definitely not voluntary give him what he wants. We will fight till the very end to protect our comrade Raizou!"

"Don't worry!" **Inuarashi was surpired again. He looked at the man infront of him, but for some reason he could tell that it's not the same man anymore.** "I will defeat him for ya!" **Zoro said calmly** "Finally I can have a real battle against someone strong. My swords are itching for it already."

"You... you can't be serious. You want to take on Jack?" **Inuarashi couldnt trust his senses. Is this reality?**

 **Zoro left the room** "I'll be back, for sure."

 **Inuarashi watched Zoro with widened eyes** _"Will... will the strawhats save us again from Jack? This man..."_

 **Jack reached the town of the minks and starts to push rubble away or to destroy the new buildings** "Where is Raizou?!" **Jack screamed** "I know that you lied to me! Do you think you can fool me, you scum? I will kill each and everyone of you!"

 **The strawhats, Wanda and the other minks already reached the whale forest. This time Jack would not give up. This time he won't be stopped by some annoying incident with Doflamingo. He will level the entire country if it is necessary.**

"Did you not understand? I said hand out Raizou or I will cut your throtes and let you bleed to death!" **Jack got wild. His temper couldn't be held back for long.**

"I won't wait any longer, did you hear?" **Jack also became angry**

What should we do? We can't fight him, can we? We're not strong enough!" **Usopp cried out loud**

 **No one tried to face Jack at all. Everyone was frightened and tried to run away. Only one little mink lost her patience and now stands infront of the giant. It was Carrot, a very small mink. Her strength shouldn't be judged by her size though.**

"C...Carrot?!" What are you doing over there, come back right now!?" **It was Wanda who noticed that Carrot was blocking Jack's path all of a sudden. Jack on the other hand actually stopped.**

"Carrot! That's too reckless!" **Wanda started to cry, but the others didn't let her get closer. She would only make it worse**

"I won't let you get any closer, Jack!" **Carrot shouted** "You already brought enough suffering upon us! I won't let you terrorize us any longer!" **Carrot was standing confident, but she was shivering and sweating. Compared to Jack Carrot looked like an ant.**

 **Jack looked at Carrot with his soulless eyes** "Is that some kind of a fucking joke? I feel like I am in a circus right now. I don't have time to waste with some gnawer such as yourself. Step aside, little shit!"

 **Carrot didn't move an inch eventhough she knew that it would mean her end** **she closed her eyes and shouted** "Everyone, run! Now! I will try to give you some time! Just run away!"

 **Jack was tired of waiting. Alone that the minks dared to send some brats after him annoyed him to the fullest. What a disgrace that is** "You minks don't know when to stop, that's why you all will die sooner or later and I just decided that it will be sooner." **Jack started an attack and raised his blade** "Die, you damn rat!" **With no emotion in his face, Jack attempted to land a slash on Carrot but it got prevented. His blade was stopped mid-air and that by non other than Zoro.**

"Huh?!" **Jack felt the pressure coming from his blade. The man who just blocked his attack was on a whole different level than the others. His strength was similar to that of the dukes, if not superior. Jack felt that in this first clash.**

"Zoroooooo!" **Franky, Usopp and Brook shouted at once. Robin only looked very surprised.**

"You!" **Wanda's eyes were shining as Carrot was saved by one of the strawhats**

"Hey, little girl." **Zoro said while he still had his swords on Jack's. Carrot, who actually thought she was dead a second ago looked up at Zoro with a look as if she didn't believe what just happened.** "Don't be so stupid and throw your life away so easily. I just decided to save you guys and you already commit suicide? Don't you dare dying now, got it?"

 **Carrot didn't know how to answer besides with a bright smile and a emotional** "Th...Thank you!"

 **Zoro stepped back** "Now get out of here. I will kill this guy for you."

 **Carrot did as she was told and ran right into Wanda's arms**

"Oh Carrot, how could you be so silly." **Wanda was still crying, but now of joy**

"What the hell does a human do on Zou?" **Jack asked** "Are you one of those guys who defeated Sheap's Head? Because of you they had to retreat, right?"

 **Zoro also knew that he was facing someone incredibly strong right now. The clash told him that. He already wears his bandana, what made clear that he was ready to use his full power.** "No, I am not the one you mean. It was some other guys of my crew, someone who is as reliable as me when it comes to taking out an enemy." **Zoro grinned** "Besides that, who the hell cares? Let's fight alreay."

"You got some damn guts to face me and on top of that you seem like a worthy opponent. I can feel a strong spirit coming from you." **Jack analyzed Zoro** "And to be honest, I too missed a good battle."

 **Jack started without saying anything and threw his blades against Zoro, who manged to block it with two swords of his own. Zoro must admit that Jack's strength was monstrous and he struggled with just holding his own in a single clash. Jack on the other hand seemed to have a moderate difficulty.**

"Look, Zoro-san is in trouble! Should we help him?" **Brook suggested while being worried**

"Don't get any closer!" **Zoro shouted. Brook shut his mouth instatnly as Zoro was thinking** _"That guy... he's at least 3 times stronger than Pica back then. Can I really do it alone? He's a yonkou's right hand man after all."_ **Zoro managed to free himself with a strong blow and could step back a little. He already started panting. Only after one clash Zoro was exhausted.**

"Hah hah hah!" **Zoro was laughing with excitement** "That's exactly what I hoped for. I see, this will get interesting." **Right now Zoro's glare isn't less chaotic than Jack's**

"You're not too bad. But you're not on my level." **Jack stated** "This wasn't even my full power!"

 **Jack charged at Zoro with amazing speed despite his size. Zoro reacted and blocked as he made a side step, attempting to cut Jack from the other side, but his opponent wasn't less skilled than Zoro and easily blocked.** **Zoro had to duck down to avoid a poweful blow. It was so strong that it produced wind. After this slash Jack left his side open and Zoro actually manage to land a hit on Jack's leg. Jack was surprised, though he was fighting carelessly after all.**

"Oh I see. You want to tell me that I shouldn't underestimate you, huh?" **Jack was amused, eventhough his facial expression didn't show that** "You've got quite some skill. I wouldn't have thought that you could keep up with me so well."

"Stop talking you idiot!" **Zoro shouted and started a new attack** "I too still have much more to show, you dumbass!" **Now Zoro finally put his third sword into his mouth** "Let us get serious. Oni Giri!"

"Three swords?" **Due to this short distraction Zoro managed to land another really fast hit and cut Jack's body a little.**

"Good job, Zoro! Cut that bastard, cut him!" **Usopp is now cheering**

 **Jack though only kept staying on the same spot without the smallest sing of pain or fatigue. It's almost as if nothing happened.**

"You can endure quite a lot, huh? What a hard shell you have there." **Zoro said with some impression**

 **Jack had enough** "What kind of bullshit is that? How can a person use a sword with his fucking mouth? I **am** in a circus as it seems. But alright, then I'll play along for you and take it serious if you want."

 **Jack activated his zoan fruit power. In a few seconds, the giant man became even larger and his body shape changed too. His nose grew longer, his arms became feet and he grew tusks out of his mouth. Now before Zoro, there was standing a giant mammoth**

"Tch. Is that all what you got? A freaking elephant, for real?" **Zoro scoffed**

 **The Mammoth talked with Jack's voice** "Now you'll die, you pitiful wimp."


	5. Battle of Beasts II(Flashback story)

**BATTLE OF BEASTS II**

 **One day before Luffy, Nami and Pekoms arrived at Whole Cake Island, an overwhelming foe arrived at Zou, where the other strawhats are helping out the minks, who were still suffering from their last fight with Jack and his men. Now Jack has arrived again and it seemed like everything was lost, untill the strawhats charged in to help. The Vice-Captain of the strawhats, Roronoa Zoro blocked Jack's way. For now he could handle the situation well, but now Jack decided to show his true strength. Will Zoro be able to hold his own?**

"You little peace of shit. You're so annoying to me right now. I respect your strength, but we don't have any time to waist. Lord Kaido is awaiting us and he doesn't forgive mistakes. So because I am a good guy I will give you one more chance and ask you one more time, will you go out of the way and stop wasting my time with you?" **Jack didn't actually want to avoid this battle at all. He was looking for another battle he could take part at, but he had his orders from his captain and there is no way he could disobey them.**

"I will never turn down a battle with a strong opponent. I don't care about the orders of your shitty lord." **Zoro had a fierce look in his face when he looked at Jack** "You know, after I defeated you, we are one step closer to defeating Kaido himself anyway!"

 **The mammoth laughed loud as well as his henchmen, who were still waiting behind him** "Wh...what did you say? Hah hah, defeating lord Kaido? How dare you disgracing his name like that, huh? I will teach you a lesson, you wimp. Take this!" **Jack raises his large trunk and covered them with haki. Zoro could see what was coming. He was kinda confused, because the attack was so easy to predict** _"Heh, guess this fruit power's a joke after all. This won't take long."_ **Zoro thought. In the next second, Zoro got overwhelmed. With abnormal speed, Jack crushed Zoro with this attack. Zoro, who couldn't even react to this movement was thrown away a few meters and landed on the ground, caughing up blood. The other strawhats were shocked. They didn't see this coming either.**

"Zoroooo!" **Usopp screamed**  
"Guys, we need to help him out now!" **Franky stated** "Come on, let's go!"

 **Jack wasn't amused with that. No one should interfere right now** "You will go nowhere! Men, go and stop the others there. They must not even reach this green haired bastard. I will crush this son of a bitch now, this is for our lord!" **Jack commanded confidently**

"Yes, of course, Jack-sama!" **The crew shouted. A mass of men with wierd black horns ran towards the other strawhats. Franky and Usopp were already about to run, but they hesitated as they saw the army attacking them. Franky was ready to fight, whereas Usopp hid behind the massive body infront of him.**  
"Die, you scum!" **One of them shouted as he tried to attack Franky. Franky didn't even defend, the sword just bounced off the body of steel. Franky on the other hand could land a massive blow**

"Strong Right!" **Franky shouted.**

 **W** **ith one punch the soldier was knocked away and unable to fight. More were coming and surrounded Frany soon. What they didn't count with was a hundred hands coming out of the ground. Robin joined the fight with her own powers.**

"Cien Fleur!" **Countless arms grew out of the ground or the body of the enemies.** "Grab!" **As they grabbed them, making them unable to fight. Ultimately Robin took them out** "Clutsh!" **Several enemies were struck down at once. But she wasn't the only one.**

"Franky-san, Usopp-san, we will help you, Yohohoho!" **Brook jumped out of his hiding place and in an instant he cut many enemies down with a frozen blade. The tagets were also completely frozen, some of them didn't even fall down.** "You two must help Zoro-san now. Go now!"

"Thank you, Robin, Brook!" **Franky said while being relieved and ran to Zoro.**

 **Jack was on his way to the same man already and reached him** "So you think you can beat me and on top of that beat one of the yonkou? That's why you rookies will die quickly in this era. You underestimate your enemies too much! Now die, you fake of a pirate!" **Jack raised his right foot and wanted to stomp on Zoro, but before he could get his foot down on Zoro he was stopped. Not by Franky or Usopp, he was stopped by Zoro, who held his two swords upwards. His muscles were somehow pumped up.** "Ni Gorilla!" **Zoro shouted. Even with that extra strength it was incredibly hard for Zoro to hold Jack's foot as it is now.** **The** **weight of Jack was pressing Zoro into the ground and crushed it. Zoro caught up more blood.**

"Hah... hah... ahahaha! Underestimating you?! Like hell I did! I knew you were a strong guy all along. But... **A** **nother fierce look of Zoro so that even Jack was surprised and took his foot away. Zoro used his chance and made a roll backwards to stand up** "I already told you that I would defeat you, didn't I? So it will happen."

 **Franky and Usopp arrived already, but they just stood there and watched Zoro who was still standing after taking so much damage at once**

"Oi, Zoro, are you alright there?" **Franky asked**

 **Zoro looked at them with the same fierce look and Usopp began to scream**

"Ahhh! He's going to kill us!"

"I am not sure how this will turn out, but you won't interfere. Only make sure that I won't die, is this clear?" **Zoro commanded, his voice was surprisingly calm despite his look**

"Got it, we'll stay back for now." **Franky didn't doubt Zoro at all. He had doubts in Zoro's victory though and was ready to step in any second. He knew about Zoro's pride and that he cannot accept help because of that(what was kinda stupid to Franky)**

 **Zoro focused on Jack again, who already went for the next blow with his trunk. This time Zoro could react to it and defended himself.**

"This little trick won't work anymore!" **Zoro shouted**

 **Yet, just in the next moment Jack surprised Zoro with his huge tusk right next to his trunk. Due to its shape Zoro could barely avoid it and needed to defend with a single arm. He lost his stance and got thrown to the side. Next a trunk awaited him already and hit him very hard, so that Zoro bumped into the next tree next to him. Zoro felt a little dizzy.**

"Hah..." **Zoro stood up while blood runs down his forehead** "Th..that's... basically three swords you have there and all ot them have massive power, much greater than mine... hah..." **Zoro thought about a strategy.** _"I must avoid both, trunk and tusks. Fighting him from the front is barely possible for me. I would need to reach him from the side or from behind. But how. He isn't going to let me. I must try it though."_

"What is it? Is that all you got there?" **Jack said with an amused tone** "This is not even a fight, it's way too easy! Give me some fuuun!" **With that Jack started to run towards Zoro**

 **Zoro had not time left to think an started his own attack** "Senhachiju... Pound Ho!" **It's a very strong flying slash. The full power of it hit Jack and left deep wounds in Jack's trunk and his face, but he still barely took notice. Zoro realized that and it was too late to perform another attack. He only focused on blocking. Jack knocked Zoro into the air with his black tusk. Zoro was unable to move and Jack, as merciless as he was hit Zoro roughly again with his also black trunk and hammered him into the ground. It seems like Zoro was unconscious, not dead though as he was still breathing. He was bleeding from his head, from his arms and his legs. Zoro's bones took a lot of damage too.**

"You lost, you worthless worm. This is what you get when you're messing with the right hand man of lord Kaido!" **Now Jack too realized that Zoro's attack did quite some damage. His tusk was halfway cut, what also lowered the damage output of his last blow. Blood ran over his eye, the cut just barely missed the eye itsself.**

"You know, it was fun after all. Quite a punching back you are, but you had no chance all along. I will kill you now and afterwards I will... huh?" **Jack noticed something behind him, but he couldn't turn around fast enough. It was Franky who already was in his stance** "Now it's my turn! Radical Beam!" **Franky fired a massive blow at Jack, who was thrown to the side and tripped. Usopp was there too and used his Kuro Kabuto. He was sweating and shivering while he attacked** "M-m-midori B-b-boshi. D-Demon!" **A large Venus Flytrap sprouted out of the ground instantly and entangled Jack's massive body as a combination, since Jack already tripped and lost his balance. Jack tried to stabilize himself with his trunk, but that didn't work out because of the injury he received from Zoro, so he fell down on his side what damaged his bones.**

"You damn... I will crush you!" **The mammoth went wild and tried to free himself. The vines were teared appart, but Jack couldn't free himself so quickly. Franky saw this as a chance to continue attacking** "We got him on the blind side right there. Go, go, give it all you got, Usopp! Franky Rocket Launcher! **Franky fired with rockets on Jack, who was still struggling with the plants. The rockts made him bleed a little, but it only made him more wild too** "Franky Cannon!" **Another huge blast from Franky coming out of his shoulder**

"Impact Wolf!" **Usopp released a pop green which suddenly had the shape of a giant wolf. With its nose it hit Jack and created a huge shockwave and dealt a lot of damage. Now a big dust cloud covered Jack, who seemed to struggle still, regarding the noices he makes.**

 **On the other side of the battlefield, Brook and Robin still fought against the army of zoan users. They were too many to handle. Soon the two of them were overwhelmed.**

"Robin-san, I will protect you till death! Eventhough I am already that, yohohohoho!" **Brook said confidently**

"Brook, watch out!" **Robin shouted as one of the enemies jumped on Brook and attacked him. His hand turned to something like a wolf and bit into Brook's arm. Robin got distracted and her hand was cut.**

"Ouch!" **Robin's arms disappeared** "This isn't good!"

"You'll die now, hehehe!" **One of the enemies said as the same man got knocked out by a strong hit all of a sudden. It was a mink, in fact Carrot, who joined the fight. The enemy who attacked Brook was cut down by another mink, Wanda. More and more minks joined and attacked Jack's henchmen**

"We're going to help you out! Jack is too strong for us, but we can take out the small fry with ease. We'll win this battle!" **Wanda said to Robin, who smiled**

"Oh thank you very much. I almost though that we would get eaten by these wolfs!" **Robin said and chuckled afterwards.**

 **Franky and Usopp both waited when it suddenly got quiet, but Franky reacted again.**

"Usopp, fast, take aw... huh? Where's Zoro?" **Zoro wasn't laying where he was before. Did he move away on his own?**

"There! It's Chopper!" **Usopp pointed with a finger on Chopper, who was kneeling before Zoro. He looked after his wounds and tried to stop the bleedings.** "Oi, Chopper! Since when are you here?"

"I came here while you dealt with Jack over there. I took Zoro away from this place. He is badly wounded, did Jack do that?" **Chopper spoke quickly while he kept treating Zoro**

"Right, it was that Jack. You cannot imagine how strong this guy is!" **Franky explained** "Zoro needs our help after all. Just make sure that he can stand up quickly or we're in huge trouble."

"Franky, Usopp! Behind you!" **Chopper started to yell as he saw the shape of something huge getting bigger, as if a huge monster would stand up**

 **Suddenly they heard a terrifying voice behind them, a scream. They forgot about Jack for a moment, who seemed to be enraged right now.**

"OOOOH SHIIIIIT!" **Usopp yelled** "NOW HE'S ANGRY, RUUUUN!" **Usopp tried to run while Franky held him off**

"Usopp don't just run away, you idiot!" **Franky too was afraid when the big figure seemed to raise its body and a second afterwards stomped on the ground. It felt like an earthquake as the whole area around them was shaking for a few seconds and the strawhats could barely hold their balance. Each of the mammoths steps created a shockwave as he came closer to the strawhats. He stepped out of the dust cloud and the three conscious ones saw a giant monster with blood running over his fur.**

"I will... I will show you what hell on earth is! You bastards, now I am really angry!" **The strawhats were stunned by the frightening yonko right hand man before them. Jack stomped on the floor again and Franky and Usopp fell on the floor.**

"Ha... ha... yaaaaaah!" **Usopp couldn't stop with screaming anymore** "We will die! We will die, we will die, we will diiieee!"

 **At this point Zoro slowly opened his eyes. Usopp's screams woke him up. Not only because they're loud, but also the word "die" is like an alarm clock to Zoro**

 **Franky shoke his head and stood up quickly** "Shut up, Usopp! We can't die now! Chopper, is Zoro re...?

 **Before Franky could finish his sentence Zoro already walked before him and pushed Franky away without saying anything. It was Jack who already prepared to slam Franky with his trunk as he was still talking, but Zoro was aware and reacted. Jack's trunk turned black again. Zoro closed his eyes and stood straight.** "Buso." **Zoro said calmly as his blades turned black too. Also parts of his arms were covered with haki.** **One moment before the trunk hit him he attacked.**

"Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai!" **Zoro starts to spin the two swords in his hands. A strange purple aura was coming from the swords. He landed a powerful blow on the huge ancient zoan user. Jack's trunk was completely cut now and fell off. Blood flooded out of the rest of the trunk. Other than that Jack's legs were cut beneath, so that Jack kneeled down, not voluntairy though. It was also due to the damaged bones on his side that he wasn't able to stand straight for a moment, but he stood up rather quickly again. His rage overshadowed his injuries and his fatigue.** **Jack shoke his head roughly, trying to hit Zoro with his, in haki covered tusks.** "Rrroooaarr!" **Jack released the beast in himself!**

 **Zoro didn't had answer to that right now and jumped backwards before the tusks hit him. Jack followed. Zoro wasn't able to avoid this kind of a bulldozer long enough and before he knew it one of the tusks pierced right through Zoro.** "Huuh! Argh!" **Zoro felt the pain filling his entire body and a warm liquid running out of his body, he was not knocked out though.**

"Zoroooo!" **The other three strawhats shouted Zoro's name. Usopp fainted and Chopper cried. Franky ran towards Jack to help, but Jack knocked Franky back with his other tusk. Franky took less damage due to his steel body, but the blow was strong enough to make Franky unable to stand up .** "Ugh!"

"Franky!" **Chopper yelled**

 **As Jack hit Franky he also automatically threw Zoro, who landed on the floor, panting but still conscious, off the tusk. Chopper was Jack's next target.**

 **Chopper paniced** "Does this beast not quit for a single second? Is this what a true monster is like? He's like Oars back then. He seems to ignore the injuries, though he could definitely not be unaffected. He lost a lot of blood and his body is damaged. Maybe he's not realizing it himself." **Chopper closed his eyes** "Now it's on me, Franky, Usopp... Zoro... Rumble!" **Chopper ate a rumble bull** "Aaahh! Monster Pooiiint!" **Chopper grew massively in size and physical strength. Jack was right infront, but he was somehow slower. Chopper notice something else.**

 _"He's humbling with his left foot. It seems like he's weakened there from the attacks from earlier. I see, I know exactly what to do!"_ **Chopper was looking at Zoro who was still staning straight, his eyes being hidden in a shadow. Chopper couldn't believe it. There was a hole in Zoro's chest. It seems like Zoro was lucky and it didn't hit the heart. Chopper concentrated on Jack now and waited for him to arrive. Jack was enraged and still ignoring his injuries, but his physical strength got worse.**

 **Like that Chopper could grab Jack's tusks and hold Jack, though with all the power he had. Eventhough Jack was so weakened, he still seemed to be leagues above Chopper. But Chopper had an important advantage. He tried to pull Jack to the right, so that his weaker left side got pressured. It was visible from Jack's expression that he was in trouble. He could manage to hold himself though. Franky helped out again. He was back on his feet and already jumped towards Jack.**

"Let's do this. All together. Zoro, I know that you're ready. I am giving you this flank and afterwards you land your blow on Jack." **Franky didn't even look at Zoro, who didn't seem like he could hear or see anything right now.**

 **Franky launched into Jack** "Franky Iron Boxing!" **Franky started a gatling of punches. Jack got pressured even more and fell again. Chopper was completely worn out as the weight on his arms suddenly vanished. Jack couldn't hold himself and landend on his already damaged side. His left foreleg was completely crushed and his hind leg was cracked. His ribs were broken and Jack couldn't manage to stand up, leaving his belly wide open for an attack. Zoro already had his stance prepared as he suddenly openend the eye he had closed all the time. Chopper turned back into his original form and Franky was laying on the floor. Both watched Zoro though and couldn't trust their eyes. A red glowing eye appeared in Zoro's face. The area around him got windy and a dark purple aura surrounded Zoro's entire body.**

 **With a low voice Zoro spoke** "Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura!" **Zoro suddenly grew two more heads and 4 more arms. The heads and arms also held swords. Franky and Chopper both were shocked.**

"What... what the hell is with Zoro?" **Franky asked without expecting an answer**

"He looks... really scary!" **Chopper stated**

 **Usopp who just woke up saw Zoro as well** "Kyaaaa, monster!" **And there he goes again and faints from the shock**

 **Even Jack, who could still see Zoro with his right eye couldn't believe what was happening** "What the fuck are you, a demon? Explains why you last so long. I... I won't lose though. **Jack tried to move, but he couldn't stand up** "I am not finished yet, you hear? I am... not... finished, rrooaar!" **Jack started to roll around, crushing his left side even more. He already lost too much blood as well** "I... won't end like this."

 **Zoro moved really quickly. Franky and Chopper were afraid of him and their heart skipped a beat when he moved towards Jack, who widened his eyes.**

"Ichibugin!" **Zoro slashed into Jack's body with all of his 9 swords with amazing speed and continued** "Makyusen!" **Zoro jumped and started to spin, shreddering through Jack's body. Jack yelled and screamed. At the same moment when Zoro's heads and arms disappeared, Jack lost conscious and turned back into his human form. His entire body was covered in blood and his nose was missing. Zoro lost conscious too and fell backwards on the ground. Franky, Chopper and Usopp, all were unconscious and a great battle was done.**

 **Two smaller and two larger figures showed up just a few seconds after everyone fainted. It was Robin and Brook, together with Nekomamushi and Inuarashi, who all watched the battlefield.**

"Jack! There, it's... Jack?!" **Inuarashi was the first to speak and discovered the giant man laying on the floor as well as the strawhats next to him**

"They... did... did they?" **Nekomamushi started**

"Yes, that's right. They fought and... they defeated Jack together as it seems." **Robin stated calmly**

"They really did it...? They defeated this monster?" **Inuarashi couldn't believe it. He walked over to where Jack was lying. His entire belly was sliced and bleeding. Jack was still breathing though** "He's still alive, that bastard!"

"Alive? No way, I will kill him then, grr!" **Nekomamushi was still upset and runned towards Jack**

"Wait!" **A loud voice appeared. It was Zoro. Eventhough he took so much damage it seemed like he still woke up again**

"Zoro-san! You're badly wounded and you're still talking?" **Brook sad with worries**

"Z-Zoro, are you really alright? You... have a big whole in your chest!" **Robin moved to Zoro quickly and kneeled down.** "We need a doctor, fast. Where is Chopper?!" **Robin was even more worried than Brook**

"He's... over there... somewhere, I think. **Zoro didn't point to anywhere, he just sad it randomly, but everyone could see Franky and Chopper laying on the ground as well**

"Oi, why do ya want to spare his life, huh?! Do you know what that man did to us?!" **Nekomamushi said loudly**

"I don't care about what he did to you, if you want to hear that. But... I don't spare his life either. Jack will die, but, not now. He would suffer... much more if we let him alive. I am sure of that." **Zoro explained with a weak voice**

"I agree." **Inuarashi said** "Kaido will not let him live for sure. But Kaido is also known for his cruel executions. Dying like that... it's even worse than death."

 **Nekomamushi was convinced** "Grr, alright, but I want revenge too! I know, let's take his limbs like he took ours! Like that he cannot harm anyone anymore, right?!"

 **Inuarashi nodded** "Let's make this bastard suffer. He deserves this!"

 **Both ran towards Jack. Nekomamushi grabbed an arm and Inuarashi a leg. Nekomamushi ripped the arm off with his bare hand, Inuarashi cut off a leg. Jack didn't even wake up though, he was completely knocked out.**

 **Brook looked away** "What curelty. To think that hatred can go that far!"

"Jack took many more things away of them after all. Many friends who fought in this war." **Robin said while she was completely calm** "Well, I just wonder if he survives this."

 **Zoro passed out again and Robin noticed this**

Neko, Inu, we need someone, fast! **Robin's worries increased, especially about Zoro, who seemed like he would die any moment**

"Uh, yes, yes, we'll carry them for ya, no problem!" **Nekomamushi said with a smile as he picked up Zoro**

 **Inuarashi did the same** "After they did so much for us, saving their lives must be our priority!" **Inuarashi wanted to pick up Usopp, but he noticed that he was totally unsathed** "Tch, but that guy here's just sleeping, he can stay here for a while." **Inuarash picked up Chopper instead**

"The big guy here is too heavy, what do we do with him?" **Inuarashi pointed at Franky**

"I can carry him then." **Robin said** "With my powers that should be simple." Cien fleur!" **A few hands appeared** "Spider net!" **The hands formed to a net and picked Franky up. Like that she could comfortably transport the large cyborg.**

"A useful ability, indeed!" **Inuarashi said amused as the group started moving to the whale forest.**

 **Only Jack was left, it seems like everyone forgot about him again. He kept being unconscious, but a smaller figure appeared from behind a bush. It was Sheeps Head, who just arrived at the same time when Robin and the others arrived. He was just one step away from killing the unconscious strawhats, it was a shame. He walked closer to Jack and he didn't notice Usopp, who was forgotten**

"L...Lord... J-Jack?! Can you hear me?" **Sweat ran down Sheeps Head's forehead. He was afraid that Jack could be awake and that he would kill him instantly. Sheeps Head sighed after he realized that Jack was still unconscious, though his heart kept beating, as if his body itsself was still fighting against death**

"What did they do to you, Jack-sama? How could you lose a battle and end up like this? Just how?!" **Sheeps Head started to cry** "Kaido-sama will be angry, you need to stand up now, Jack-sama. Kaido will..." **Sheeps Head was frustrated, he couldn't accept this great loss** "These disgusting minks and the strawhast will pay for this! Lord Kaido will destroy them all for sure! But first, I will... uhg... need to get you away from here, Jack-sama!" **And so Sheeps Head pulled Jack away. Will Jack survive? That's questionable.**

 **However, this was without a doubt a victory for the allied forces of the strawhats and the minks.**


	6. The mysterious intruder

**Luffy, Nami and Pekoms are on their way into Big Mom's base. They landed on the Whole Cake Island and are now wandering around the island. Pekoms knows how to get there, but it's not easy to get there and that with avoiding all the guards. That's what Pekoms thought at first, but somehow it becomes way too easy**

"Hmm, we've been running for a while now and I haven't see a single guard around here. That's really unusual to me." **Pekoms said with slight worries. He didn't want to see any guards right now, but on the other hand they are still his crew members and friends.**

"Any guess? Maybe the tea party requires much more helping hands than expexted." **Nami suggests**

 **Pekoms shakes his head** "Even so, Mama wouldn't be so reckless to call off all of them and leave her island off guard. There is something strange happening here."

 **Luffy is not part of their conversation. Instead he's looking at all the candy around him and drools constantly. Eveytime he tries to eat something Nami and Pekoms gave him another rough warning on his head.**

"I understand." **Nami says** "So what are we searching for right now? A secret entrance?"

"Something like that, yes." **Pekoms answers** "In fact, this secret entrance is not more than the sewers."

"Whaaat?! The sewers? You gotta be kidding me, there's no way I use that as a secret entrance!" **Nami complains with an angry look**

"Well, it's up to you. It's not like I care, but if you want to save your friend you'll have to pay a certain price, don't you think?" **Pekoms asks Nami, though it was more of a rethoric question**

 **Nami looks nervous now. As soon as Pekoms mentions Sanji Nami is completely different as it seems** "To save our friend... Sanji-kun. Yes, that's right. I'd give much more than that to have Sanji-kun back."

 **Luffy listens now and notices how Nami was talking about Sanji** "Great, Nami! That's what I expect from a good nakama, shi shi shi!" **Luffy pats Nami on the shoulder**

"Heh heh, true!" **Pekoms is amused**

 **Nami blushes a little and smiled** "Oh, th... that's nothing, thanks."

 **Suddenly the three could hear a very loud noise from infront of them and many voices of random men**

"Wh...what just happened over there?" **Nami asks really nervously**

 **A dust cloud is visible from far away and a person is running towards them, followed by some men in uniforms**

"Whoa, whoa! These are wardens, run away!" **Pekoms commands as starts running off the street** "Hide somewhere. Here, behind the wall!"

 **The strawhats follow Pekoms and watch the scene afterwards** **the person who is running from the wardens is fully covered with something black, what looks like a suit. It definitely is a female person, according to her outstanding curves. She is incredibly fast, so fast that a human eye couldn't follow her movements. She runs straight ahead.**

"Who the hell is that? Another intruder? She's a woman at least, oh and... w-wow, just look at how this tight suit shows her... uhm..." **Pekoms looks at Luffy and Nami, who are confused and blushes slightly from embarrassment** "W-well, that's really strange, but it's in our favor. It seems like that person causes enough trouble to distract all the wardens." **Pekoms says with worries and relieve at the same time**

"I can't even really see her. She's too fast, I can see after images." **Nami says confused**

"Hmmm." **Luffy looks at the person. He is able to follow her movement** "Huh?!"

 **As the intruder runs past the wall where the three are hiding, Luffy notices that the person is looking at them. No, she looked at Luffy specifially. It happens for only a millisecond, but for Luffy the time slows** **down and he returns her look at him. Luffy feels a prickle in his belly and for an unknown reason, joy. Luffy comes back to reality and realizes that the person is far away already. It doesn't seem like as if the wardens had the slightest chance of catching her.**

"Alright, we can go on now. I hope that person can earn us some more time." **Pekoms hopes**

"What... was that just now?" **Luffy says in a way as if he woke up out of a dream a second ago**

 **Nami looks at him** "What do you mean? Are you alright, Luffy?"

"That person... I feel like I know her. I don't know why though, but... I feel better and more motivated too." **Luffy explains while a confident smile is on his face** "I feel like we'll definitely save Sanji now, no matter what. Nothing can stop us anymore!" **Luffy yells**

"Shut up!" **Another warning from Nami and Pekoms shuts Luffy down**

 **Pekoms contiues with leading the strawhats to her friend. He is looking for the best spot to enter. The house in the middle of Whole Cake Island is supposed to be the main building and the place where the wedding is going to happen. Pekoms leads Luffy and Nami to behind this main building and they find a small gully.**

"Here is a good spot. If we enter the sewers we can reach any place in the house pretty easily." **Pekoms states** "Now get in there before the wardens come back!"

"Yosh! Let's go!" **Luffy says loudly and jumps downwards**

 **Nami looks disgusted and sighs** "Huh... alright, it's for Sanji."

"Oooh! Delicious!" **Luffy shouts**

 **Nami climbs down the ledder** "Eww... how can you find this delicious?! I am so disgus... wait, what?" **As Nami climbs down she smells something sweet** "This... how is this possible?"

 **Pekoms grins** "Did you think the sewers are would be an exception? Everything on this island is made out of candy!" **He says confidently**

"That is... so stupid!" **Nami says a little annoy** **ed, yet relieved** "What an idiotic idea! It could be from Luffy!"

"Oi, oi, don't insult Mama!" **Pekoms growls**

 **Nami crossed her arms and walks forward** "Tch!"

"Arrogant brat!" **Pekoms throws that insult at Nami, but Nami just keeps going forward**

 **Instead of water there is chocolate milk flowing in the sewers. Instead of the usual stone, the environment is made out of cookies.**

"Oh look, it's chocolate milk! I want to try it!" **Luffy says excited, but before he can kneel down he gets pulled away on his ears by Nami**

"Oi, Turtle-Cat. Do you know when exactly the wedding will start?" **Nami asks while she is still pulling Luffy with her**

 **Pekoms walks next to Nami** "It would be immediatly after Black Leg arrived. But as it seems we have trouble on the Whole Cake Island. I assume this will slow down the progress. Also, the wedding will last untill both of those who are meant to marry say the wedding vow. If we're lucky, Black Leg will count on us, or rather on you two there." **Pekoms explains calmly**

"That means that the wedding isn't official if Sanji doesn't say his vow? Is that all we need?" **Nami asks interested**

 **Pekoms shakes his head** "It's not as easy as you think. Don't forget that Mama isn't doing this because she wants to do her daughter a favor. Well, not only at least. In the first place, this wedding shall give Mama more power. She will have a link with the famous family of the Black Leg. Your friend will be forced to say his vow and even if that would kill him right afterwards.

"Eh?! So weddings are bad, huh?" **Luffy says whole scratching his head**

"Wrong!" **Nami strikes Luffy down with her scream** "A wedding is something wonderful! Two people who love eachother form a special link! By saying their wedding vow they will promise eachother to be there for the other one everyday and all the time! They promise to care for eachother and at the end they kiss to form the link!" **Nami blushes and her eyes are shining during her speech**

"Hmmm, you sure know a lot." **Luffy says as he pretends as if he can follow Nami**

 **Nami notices that and smirks** "And there's also a great banquet on each wedding!"

 **Now Luffy blushes and his eyes are sparkling** "Eeeehh?! A great banquet you say? So weddings are something good, right!?"

 **Nami and Pekoms both have a sweat drop on their head** "You only care about the food!" **Both yell annoyed**

"Wait, but why do we want to save Sanji then? **Luffy concludes** It's not like he will need to worry about anything. We should rather join him since there will be a banq... ugh!" **Luffy gets hit by another warning and falls on the floor**

"Because this is not about food, you idiot!" **Nami and Pekoms shout together**

 **Pekoms rubs his head** "Seriously, why is this guy your captain?!"

"Well, he founded the crew and there's no way that he will give his position to someone else unless he dies...!" **Nami says annoyed**

"Unbelievable. Someone like him will never defeat a yonko, let alone become the Pirate King!" **Pekoms states and sighs** "Huh... let's go on.

 **The three continue their walk to Big Mom's palace. During their trip they heard another loud rumble**

"What the hell?!" **Nami yells scared**

 **Luffy looks around hectically**

"Maybe it was that intruder again. It seems like that person is pretty strong, she is still not caught. I hope my friends aren't in danger." **Pekoms says worried**

"Aren't they strong? They are soldiers of a yonko, aren't they?" **Luffy points out**

 **Nami looks at Pekoms** "Luffy has a point. How can a single intruder cause that much trouble on an island of a yonko?"

"As I said, this person might be really strong. Our crew is strong, but there are much stronger guys out there. But... I have no idea how strong that intruder is. I am sure that Mama already sended one of the executives to handle her." **Pekoms says, now without any worries**

"The executives? So they are even stronger than the wardens?" **Luffy asks interested**

"Of course! There's Bobbin, Tamago and that shithead Capone. Of course there's also me, but as you know I am not opposing your right now. After you saved your friend we will be enemies again though." **Pekoms explains expressionless**

"EEEHH?!" **Luffy and Nami yell surprised**

"Wait, so you will attack us again after we saved Sanji?!" **Nami asks in panic**

"But aren't we good friends already?" **Luffy asks confused**

 **Pekoms punches Luffy's head** "Since when do I make friends who are such a dumbass like you, huh? I never said that we would become allies forever! What you did for my home land was really nice from you, but we're still enemies. Mama is your enemy and I am part of her family. Mama will always be my first priority!"

 **Nami becomes angry** "You can't be serious, you..."

"That's okay." **Luffy says as normally as ever, but with determination in his face**

 **Nami looks surprised at him** "Huh? What did you say, Luffy? How is it okay that he will betray us again?"

"He said that it's for his family. For his crew and especially his captain. Nami, we're doing the same right now. We just allied with Pekomamushi to get Sanji back, not to be friends with him or the yonkou." **Luffy explains**

 **Nami looks conviced and embarrassed** "Well... I guess it's true what you say..."

"It's surprising to hear that from you, strawhat. Didn't expect so many wise words. Your strange ideas are ridiculous, but you still understand your role as a captain. I may have underestimated you after all." **Pekoms says impressed** "Well then. We arrived by the way." **He points upwards.** "Here's the entrance to the cellar. Down there we have our storage. We uhm... store anything there."

"So basically a large trash bin." **Nami says straight into Pekom's face.**

 **Pekoms looks embarrassed** "Yeah... now let's get up there. I will go first. Just climb up the ladder to follow me. **Pekoms does what he explained to the others and climbs up the ladder. Nami follows and afterwards Luffy.**

"Now be quiet you two. When we enter the palace we will have to rely on safety." **Pekoms whispers as he reaches the gullycover to the cellar and removes it slowly without making too many noises. He climbs into the cellar and looks around, then waves at Luffy and Nami to come up since there is nobody around. None of them says a single word as suddenly another rumble appears and it sounds like it's pretty close**

"Again!" **Pekoms says quietly but worried**

"And it's so close!" **Nami whispers** "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

 **Luffy just stares into the darkness while thinking** "Hmmm..."

"Should we hide?" **Nami asks in panic**

"Depends... does the intruder come this way? In this case yes, not only because of the intruder, but also the wardens who follow her." **Pekoms assumes correctly** "Let's hide, we got nothing to lose that way."

 **The three hide between some random boxes which are standing in the way. The room is so stuffed that it's almost impossible to find anything. Just a few moments afterwards they can hear foot steps coming from outside and the voices of men. It sounds like heels and the person who runs with them is pretty fast.**

"The intruder? She comes here, as well as the wardens!" **Nami whispered**

 **Luffy is the only one wo seems to be calm. He isn't afraid of that person at all. Well, he is usually not afraid of anyone, but he is not even nervous. The footsteps came closer and became louder. Nami is shivering and sweating.**

 **For a second the sounds of the heels disappeared, but then the door to the cellar and the entire wall around it got crushed. The cellar was suddenly filled with light and the trio could see a person covered in a black suit and excelent female curves.**

"Yahmmmmhh!" **Nami wants to scream but Pekoms stopped her with putting a hand on her mouth. Luffy was surprised but not too much. As he sees the disguised woman again his heart skips a beat, not because he is scared but much more excited.**

 **The intruder holds his arms before him what tells that she broke through the wall with just a body check. The wardens get louder too. The intruder already runs further but she ends up before another wall. She doesn't brake through though. It looks as if she is tired of running. Luffy notices that she looks at him again. Now he became really surprised, because he doesn't understand how she could find him in this mess, but he didn't say anything yet.**

"Now we finally caught you, you intruder!" **One of the wardens says** "You already caused us enough trouble, now we'll bring you to Mama!"

 **The intruder doesn't respond at all and only looks at the wardens**

"Right!" **Another warden yells** "We... we won't show you any mercy... eventhough you look great in this suit!" **The warden says nervously**

"N... no come with us, we really want you now... uhm, I mean, we must arrest you now!" **The third warden says with sweat in his face**

 **Still no response from the intruder**

"We will shoot you... we will, if you don't come with us!" **The first warden says as all of the wardens load their guns and target the mysterious** **person** "Don't be stupid! We don't want to ruin your bo... I mean, we don't want to harm someone if it's not necessary, got it?"

"Alright, I will count to 3 and unless you come to us now we will shoot! One..." **All of the wardens are sweating. They are afraid of the strength of the person infront of them but also aroused by her curves** "Two... you really it then. Th..."

 **Before he finishes his sentence the intruder already kicks the warden. No one ever saw her moving away. It is as if she disappeared and appeared infront of the warden again. The force of the kick is strong enough to create a massive shock wave which shatters the environment and brakes the rest of the already destroyed wall**

"SHOOOT!" **One of the wardens shouts. All of them try but they all get kicked before one of them could even pull the trigger. All of that happens in about 3 seconds.**

 **Luffy, Nami and Pekoms all have their eyes widened** "EEEEEHHH?!" **They scream all together, even Luffy**

"That woman... is much stronger than I have ever imagined!" **Pekoms says, now loudly without thinking**

 **The intruder now looks at the other intruders and Nami is shocked** "Ahhh! You talked too loud, you stupid Turtle-Cat!" Now she saw us!"

"I... I don't know what to do. She beat the wardens so easily... even I can't defeat her, especially because I am still weakened. **Now Pekoms starts to panic too**

 **Luffy is again the only one who stays calm, though he is still really surprised, impressed and excited. He stands up now, he realizes that the person infront of them is only looking at him. He walks closer to her**

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing?! Get away from her, she is a monster!" **Nami shouts**

"Who are you?" **Luffy asks the person** "Since the first time I saw you... I felt like I know you. So, who are you? That suit, it's not a suit right? It's haki."

 **Pekoms looks confused** "H... haki? On the entire body and that for so long? That's not possible. She must be an expert in haki usage to perform such a thing." **Pekoms stands up too and looks at the person** "With a closer look... yes... yes, this is definitely haki. I can feel a strong spirit too. It's the same which comes from the strawhat. Who are you, woman?!"

 **The person now walks closer to Luffy and suddenly a voice which is familiar to Luffy appeared out of the haki armor** "L... Luffy!" **She lets her haki disappear and shows her true self and Luffy widens his eyes** "I... I was waiting so long for this day, Luffy! Everyday!

 **Nami and Pekoms both widen their eyes and blush immediatly** "L-Luffy, who... who is that woman?" **Nami stutters as Pekoms can't even bring out a single tone. It looks as if Pekoms is frozen on the spot.**

 **A wide smile forms on Luffy's face.** "YOU!"


	7. A fortunate reunion

**Luffy, Nami and Pekoms reached the Whole Cake Island and entered into the main building, Big Mom's palace, but they get confronted with something else. Another intruder is on the island and causes trouble. Now the trio meets this intruder and the intruder reveals herself before them. To Nami and Pekoms the person infront of them is unknown, but Luffy knows her just too well.**

"Y...YOU!" **Luffy says with a wide grin** "Hancock, it is really you?!"

 **Boa Hancock, a Shichibukai who is also known as the Pirate Empress and the Snake Princess of Amazon Lily stays infront of her greatest love. She already wore a blush before she removed the suit of haki, but now that Luffy talks to her and looks at her it got even deeper and Hancock looks at Luffy while smiling shyly** "Y... Yes, Luffy. It's me!"

 **Luffy is completely overwhelmed by the sudden appearence of a really good friend of his. Suddenly Luffy remembers multiple scenarios he already experienced with Hancock, such as the ones on Amazon Lily or at Marineford** "Hancock!" **Luffy jumps towards Hancock, who widens her eyes as she feels a shock running through her body and her heart skipping a beat. Luffy hugs Hancock without a warning and cries of joy** "Hancock, I am so happy to see you here!"

"Aaah!" **Now Hancock is overwhelmed and her legs start shaking as her heart beats rapidly** "L-L-Luffy! I... I... I am happy too! V... very happy, but... you must let go or I'll... I'll..." **Hancock falls on her knees and panics**

"Hancock, now that I see you again I realize how much I missed you!" **Luffy says calmly while he still has Hancock in his arms. Hancock starts to calm down too and listens to Luffy** "It's so awesome to see you again!" **Luffy says more loudly**

 **Hancock is amazed by Luffy's words.** "Y...you missed me? Luffy..." **Hancock returns the hug without thinking about the consequences** "Luffy, I missed you too. So much! I suffered each day you haven't been there! I... I wish I could stay with you forever, Luffy. Or vice versa. **Hancock starts to cries tears of joy and just notices that she hugs Luffy what makes her even more nervous**

 **The two release eachother quickly and Luffy grins** "Shi shi shi! Really, Hancock? You missed me that much? Well, I don't want my friends to suffer soo... I guess I'll visit you more often, what do you say about that?"

 **Hancock returns to her shy and girlisch attitude** "Th... that... would be nice! I am always prepared for you and your crew, Luffy! You're always welcome to us! Especially to me! _Kya~_ **Hancock** **squeals sweetly due to the excitement she feels**

"Oh, yeah! I should introduce Nami to you!" **Luffy tells Hancock, who is not amused**

"Nami?!" **Hancock looks annoyed**

"Oi! Nami!" **Luffy turns around and watches Nami and Pekoms standing around like statues** "Nami? Pekomamushi? What'ts with you guys?"

 **Luffy looks confused at both of them. What he didn't notice is that both of them stared at Hancock, who notices that now and snaps with her finger. That's an old trick to wake up people who are catched by her beauty. Suddenly Nami and Pekoms are blinking as if they woke up just a second ago**

"L... Luffy, please... tell me who that... that beautiful woman is!" **Nami still looks at Hancock as if her greatest dream came true just now**

 **Pekoms still can't talk and starts drooling with an opened mouth**

"Yeah, this is Hancock! You remember when she saved us on Sabaody Archipelago?" **Luffy said with a wide smile** "Oi, don't stare at her like that, Nami! Greet her!"

 **Nami remembers** "Oh... oh, yeah, that woman back then. I couldn't see her that time because I had no binoculars. I... I wouldn't have imagined..." **Nami talks with excitement, what didn't last long**

"So you're that Nami in Luffy's crew, huh?!" **Eversince Hancock noticed Nami her mood was below 0. Hancock looks at Nami with an extremely cold look as her voice becomes as cold**

 **Nami is still fascinated by Hancock's beauty, but she couldn't stop herself from shivering when she sees Hancock's expression and her heart beat faster** "I... uhm... yes, I am Nami. Is something wrong?"

 **Hancock crosses her arms and looks into another direction** "Nothing. I am glad that we finally meet, Nami!" **Hancock says Nami's name in such a terrifying way that Nami starts to panic and to sweat and on the other hand becoms angry**

"Hey, do you have a problem with..." **Nami wants to start but Luffy interfered**

"Oi, oi! Come on, let's go on already. With Hancock backing us we can't possibly fail!" **Luffy says confidently and grins at both, Hancock and Nami**

 **Hancock quickly changed to her former shy and girlish attitude her voice also becomes much softer, as well as her smile which blinds Nami and Pekoms again** "O-okay, Luffy! I will follow you anywhere if that's your wish!"

"S... so cute!" **Nami and Pekoms yell together with eyes in heart shapes**

"Shi shi shi, alright! Pekomamushi, you guide us!" **Luffy looks at Pekoms**

 **Pekoms shakes his head as Luffy talks to him** "Uhh... yes, right. I'll go ahead, follow me!"

 **And with that Pekoms runs off as the others are following. Hancock makes sure to be right next to Luffy all the time. Meanwhile Nami makes sure to stay away from Hancock(and to enjoy her beauty from far away)**

"Uhm, L-Lady Hancock, did you see any other wardens around while moving around?" **Pekoms says with a stuttering voice**

"I haven't noticed a lot of them outside, but I sense many more in here." **Hancock states calmly. She didn't seem stressed or exhausted eventhough she used so much energy already** "Especially I sense the yonko. She overshadows almost all the other people here, except Luffy."

"Hey Hancock, what did you do when you ran around the island? We heard many loud noises. Why are you here anyway?" **Luffy asks with interest**

 **Again Hancock becomse much softer when talking to Luffy** "I was looking for you, Luffy!"

"Eh? For me? Why that?" **Luffy asks surprised**

"Well, you know, after you went off I visited Rayleigh. I saw him fighting against some marines, I guess he helped you as well, didn't he?" **Hancock smiles at Luffy, who nods happily** "So I went to his house and asked him if he could give me a vivre card which points at you!"

"Oh!" **Luffy says excited** "I understand!"

"But that still doesn't explain why you came here." **Nami points out and receives a cold glare from Hancock** "S... sorry!"

 **Hancock's glare suddenly becomes a frown** "It must have been during your fight with the former Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, who was defeated by you recently. Your vivre card almost burned completely. It was... so small. It became smaller before that time, not long after you went to fishman island, but my sisters and Elder Nyon didn't let me go and said something like "He'll be okay" or "Just pray for him".

 **Hancock starts to cry tears and Luffy listens carefuly to each of Hancock's words with widened eyes**

"And I did all of it. I believed in you Luffy, every single time I had no doubts at all. I prayed for you every hour, I couldn't eat or sleep for days... untill it stopped. I thought you'll be fine then, but it became smaller again! Even smaller than before. You... you must have been at the verge of death... oh Luffy!"

 **Everyone** **stopped running as Hancock suddenly embraces Luffy, who is surprised** "Luffy, that's why I came to you. I didn't care about what my sisters or Nyon say! I didn't care about anything else but you in that moment. I hated myself for not being by your side, you must have suffered so much... Luffy. I want you..." **Hancock looks at Luffy with wet eyes** "I want you to... forgive me, Luffy!"

 **Luffy is speechless for a moment. He didn't expect such an outburst of emotions so suddenly, no one did.**

 **Nami remembered the moment when she read about Ace's death in the news papers. Back then she couldn't help Luffy either and felt extremely guilty. As well as most of the other strawhats. She could imagine how Hancock felt when she saw Luffy's vivre card becoming smaller and smaller. Nami also has tears in her eyes. Now she even thinks about Sanji and how he must be suffering. It sickens her even more.**

 **Pekoms didn't know how to respond, as he didn't even know about the conection of Luffy and Hancock. He is moved by Hancock's speech but he is just waiting at the current time, without trying to interfere**

 **Luffy feels impressed, guilty, happy and sad at the same time** "Hancock..." **But most of all he was happy and hugs Hancock back** "Hancock, you're really the best! Of course I forgive you!"

 **Hancock instead looks strongly confused and nervous** "Huh?!"

"You're such a great friend Hancock! I have never thought that you would care so much about me, that makes me really happy! But Hancock, you don't need to be sad." **Luffy releases Hancock again and wipes away her tears. Afterwards he puts his head on her head and Hancock blushes deeply while she looks really surprised** "As I said, I can't stand it when my friends, especially you, are unhappy like that. You've been unhappy enough in your life, don't ya think?" **Luffy says with a friendly smile**

 **Hancock couldn't do anything but pulling the hat over her totally red face and stuttering** "L-L-Luffy! I... I..."

 **Now Luffy also pats her shoulder** "There, there! Cheer up, Hancock! This is not a time we can waste with having you crying either, we must hurry now!"

 **Hancock nods and looks confidently at Luffy** "Alright, now I feel even more motivated!" **Hancock puts her hands on the strawhat** "And with that on my head I feel much better too!"

"Shi shi shi, well, it suits you somehow!" **Luffy says happily** "Hancock, I want you to wear it till the end of this adventure, got it?"

"Y...yes, my honey... uhm, I mean Luffy!" **Hancock says sweetly**

 **Nami looks irritated at the scene** _"Hmm... does she... maybe that's why..."_ **Her thoughts get interrupted by Pekoms**

 **Pekoms sighs** "It's a nice scene you two made there, but we don't have time left. Please come now. According to Lady Hancock we're still facing many enemies on our way, we can't let them find us."

 **The 4 finally continue to run through the house. The mood changed. Eversince Hancock appeared everything seems much simpler. She just motivated the whole group with just being there**

"They know that we're getting closer." **Hancock says with determination in her face** "The yonko can probably sense us as good as I can sense them."

 **Pekoms looks at Hancock** "This is haki right? You're using both types so well? Then you must be..." **Pekoms starts**

"Yes, I am a conqueror's haki user!" **Hancock confirms with a slight smile**

"Oho! That explains everything!" **Pekoms says impressed** "Finding someone like you is rare. Well, actually, there are dozens of them in the New World."

"I have it as well by the way!" **Luffy says with slight jealousy** "I am a conqueror's haki user, just like Hancock!"

 **Pekoms shakes his head** "Tch, you still got a long way before you, brat!"

"Oi, don't you dare talking to Luffy like that!" **Hancock says angrily as she quickly has a bright smile on her face** "You're the greatest, Luffy! My future Pirate King!"

"He he, I guess you're right, huh?" **Luffy says with a face of embarrassment since he likes to get such a compliment**

 **Nami gets annoyed and rolls with her eyes** "Oi, can we focus on something important now, eh? You mighty conquerors!"

"Tchahaha, you're just jealous because you're weak!" **Pekoms moks Nami**

 **Nami blushes and glares at Pekoms and holds up a fist** "What was that, you Turtle-Cat?! I'll show you!" **While Nami proves Pekoms wrong Luffy and Hancock already have their next conversation**

"And... I will become the Pirate Queen! _Kya~!_ **Hancock starts to daydream**

 **Luffy becomes confused** "Pirate Queen? Do you want to find the One Piece too, Hancock?" **Luffy smirks confidently** "Sorry, but I'll be the Pirate King already! You'd have to defeat me in a fight for that!"

 **Hancock looks disappointed** "Uh... that was not what I meant. I just thought... a king, uhm... might need a q-q-queen!" **Hancock blushes deeply and already regrets to have said that**

"A queen? For a king? Huuuh, what's a queen good for?" **Luffy asks half way interested and Hancock gets her hopes up again**

"A queen makes sure that her king always feels good! She helps to solve all his problems and follows him everywhere he wants! She also cooks for him and cleans the house!" _(That's not what a queen should do...)_ **During her explanation of a so called queen, Hancock keeps daydreaming about all the situations she mentioned**

 **Luffy smiles** "That sounds great! So a queen is something good to a king, right?"

"Right!" **Hancock says, excited about the smooth little victory she just achieved** "At least she should be!"

"Hmmm." **Luffy tries to think it through, but it stresses him too much and he blushes** "Eh... let's talk about it another time!" **Luffy grins brightly**

 **Hancock already seems to be satisfied with Luffy considering it. It's one step close to their wedding! Suddenly Hancock stops running. Everyone else stopped as well**

"Danger is coming towards us!" **Hancock widens her eyes** "I can sense many strong spirits coming at us. Right now!"

 **Pekoms turns around and looks at Hancock** "It could be... that they are finished with preparing the wedding!"


	8. Love is a hurricane

_**Side note: Sorry that it took so late! I had stuff to do. I'll try to release chapters faster again!**_

 **Sanji now reaches the great hall in which the wedding is about to start. During his walk to this place Sanji noticed loud noises and wondered where they came from and especially who is responsible for them. He thinks that someone is causing trouble on that island. He closes his eyes to use his haki in order to locate the different spirits.**

 **In his thoughts he starts thinking** _"I can clearly sense the great spirit infront of me. It is almost overwhelming. The yonkou is really outstanding and almost overshadows all other spirits. But... yes... I can feel other spirits... two of them. Both are as amazing as the one from the yonkou and... one of them somehow attracts me, I cannot help it. And... huh? Something tells me..._ **Sanji starts sweating and his heart began to beat quicker** _"That one spirit... it's so weak what makes it so outstanding too... just why?"_ **Suddenly Sanji makes a certain discovery** _"I can somehow clearly sense it. J... just who is that and why am I feeling so nervous about it?"_ **Sanjis tries to understand his feelings but he can't find an answer to his questions.**

"Oi, move it already." **Capone pushes Sanji roughly** "We're almost there. Stop waisting our time."

 **Sanji didn't say anything eversince Nami and the others left Capone's body. He would not talk a single word with those people**

"And make sure that you'll behave infront of Mama. I don't care how you treat me, but if you don't grant her the respect she deserves so much I will get angry, got it?" **Capone said with a cold voice. Sanj is not impressed at all**

 **Sanji steps into the hall and the first thing he can see is a giant woman infront him who sits on a sofa. Sanji is shocked and widens his eyes. What he sees is not a woman it looks more like a monster out of a nightmare**

"Wh... what the hell is that thing over there?!" **Sanji says while pointing at Big Mom. A** **little too loud though and everything gets silent. There is a few men in the room who are working on decoration, typical for a wedding and a huge buffet** **.** **As Sanji just insulted the yonkou infront of him everyone just looks at him with widened eyes, not believing what they just heard. Sanji instead is extremely shocked and couldn't move anymore. His heart also stopped beating for a few seconds. He just received a heart attack.**

 **Capone reacts at first and punches Sanji in roughly in his stomach. Sanji starts caughing and falls on his knees**

"You bastard, you really did it! How dare you... I should kill you right on the spot!" **Capone says with an angry glare**

"Stop right there, Capone!" **A loud female voice fills Sanji's voice** "You won't harm him any more, you understood?"

 **The one talking to Capone is Big Mom herself. She looks angry and Capone's heart skips a beat**

"B... but... Ma..."

"Silence! I don't want to hear excuses. Black leg Sanji is our highest priority. He will marry my 35th daughter, Pudding on this day. He must be able to stand on his two legs until this is done, got it?" **Big Mom interrupts and lectures Capone** "By the way where is Pekoms. He was with you!"

 **Capone starts sweating and scratches the back of his head** "Uhm, he said that he wants to... take a bath before the wedding starts! I am sure he'll come along then... and when!"

 **Big Mom looks at Capone with a frenzy look. Her eyes are those from a beast** "A bath you say? Well then. Hmm, in this case let him be."

 **Capone looks relieved as Big Mom is satisfied with his answer and quickly walked out of Big Mom's sight. Sanji knows that Capone is lying since he saw how he shot down Pekom's. Sanji couldn't understand how a yonkou would let herself get fooled so easily and is ringing with the thought to tell her about the truth. In the end he chooses not to do it. Then the yonkou gets his attention. Sanji is not able to keep his eyes on Big Mom and chooses to look away.**

"Soo... Black leg Sanji from the strawhats. A quite famous name you have there. Heh heh." **Big Mom starts a conversation** "Are you impressed? It must be the first time to see a yonkou infront of you. How is the feeling? Are you trembling in fear or would you want to beg me for mercy?

 **Sanji acts as if he doesn't notice Big Mom what makes the yonkou upset**

"Hey! Why are you not talking! And look at me when I am talking with you!" **Big Mom stomps on the ground with immense force. The ground slightly shoke and Sanji is only half way surprised. He is prepared to face the yonkou after all. What doesn't mean that he could look into Big Mom's face.** "What a foolish brat. You are lucky that I still need you!" **Big Mom says with slight anger in her voice**

 **The crew of Big Mom watches the scene with impression. Never they would have thought that someone disrespects the yonkou so much and gets away with his life.**

"This guy got quite some guts!" **One of the men says**

"Yes! It seems like he is not afraid, eventhough a yonkou like Mama is infront of him!" **Another one replies**

"Continue with working already, monsieurs!" **A large man shows up behind the two men who had their conversation. That man wears a suit fully in pink. In his face he wears a moustache and shades. On his head he balances a cup of tea with a plate as his hat. He also has incredibly long legs. The wierdest part about him is the lower part of an egg shell which Tamago, one of the top executives of Big Mom wears around his body.** "Don't waste any time."

"Yes!" **The men say together with sweat in their face** "We continue already!"

"Mama!" **Tamago talks to his captain**

 **Sanji looks at the wierd looking man who asks for candy like a child**

"No, you'll have to wait till the buffet is started! Is Tamago there yet? I want to start now!" **Big Mom asks with no patience**

"He is still dealing with the enemy, boyoyoyon!" **Bobbin states** "I am certain he'll appear any moment, Mama!"

 _"Enemy?"_ **Sanji thinks** _"The spirits I sense before? So they are enemies of the yonkou. Maybe they can give me a chance to escape."_

"If they don't come in the next few minutes you will go too, Tamago!" **Big Mom orders**

 **A man fully dressed in black appears behind Big Mom. He has blonde hair and a blonde beard and smokes a cigarette. On the left side of his face a scar is visible. Sanji widens his eyes**

"Oi oi. When do you think we can start? Huh? How long will you let me wait?" **The man says with a voice which sounds clean and clear**

 **Big Mom looks at him** "Relax, we will start at any moment. There are some intruders as I heard, my men will deal with them."

"Do you think they can do it?" **He says and now looks at Sanji, who had a glare in his face** "Sanji. What do you think? Can you tell us maybe?"

 **Sanji starts sweeting as the man infront of him talks with him** "F... father!"

"Father!" **The man smirks** "Sanji, it has been... such a long time since you called me that, you know? Jih Jih*!"

"Go the hell, you bastard!" **Sanji says with anger**

"Oh? Such cruel words, don't you feel any love for your father? Ahahahah!" **The man says jokingly**

 **Big Mom watches the scene while eating lots of candy. She seem to enjoy it**

"I... don't know who is there to come for me, but I know that they are my friends. I can feel it. Luffy... if you hurt them... I... I will..." **Sanji gets more angry**

"I am sorry? You will... what?" **Sanji's father asks playfully** "Eh?"

 **Sanji stops talking and looks away from his father**

"Jih jih jih!" **The father laughs again** "You cannot do anything about it. I already sent my men together with those from Charlotte. They're mercyless assassins who will do a quick job of your friends. They will be dead for sure! Jih jih jih!"

 **Sanji smirks at his father** "How ridiculous. If you think that my friends will lose to that rubbish... that's just ridiculous! You shouldn't underestimate them. I thought you're such a clever killer!"

 **Sanji's father changes the topic** "Whatever. Now now, Charlotte. Will we start now?"

"Yes, it doesn't seem like they will return soon enough. It's not like they are so important anyways. This wedding only has one single pupose. Wardens! Bring the wife!" **Big Mom shouts and the wardens run off immediatly**

"Y-yes, Mama!" **They say while running**

"Oi, do you guys really think that I'll marry that girl? I don't have any objection to do it, you know?" **Sanji says, now calmly**

"Huh? What is that?" **Big Mom asks annoyed** "Of course you will marry! You have no other choice!"

 **Sanji's father looks annoyed too**

"No other choice you say? But in the end... it's still me who has to make the choice, right?" **Sanji makes clear**

"Listen, son." **Sanji's father looks at Sanji with a scary look** "If you don't want to get in really big trouble, I would recommend you to stay silent now!"

 **Sanji looks disrespective at him, seeming to accept that there is no way to reject after all**

"Your word is worth nothing right now. All you need to say is: "Yes, I will!" **Sanji's father explains**

 **Looking at the Sanji-Rescue-Team now**

"They are coming towards us! We are running right into them. I can sense more than 10!" **Hancock reports quickly while using her observation haki**

 **Pekoms starts sweating. He didn't want to face his family in battle at all**

"What shall we do? If we run we might come too late!" **Nami yells nervously**

"Oh, it's simple!" **Luffy stays in the front and doesn't move anymore** "We will fight of course!"

 **Nami punches him** "We can't fight them! Don't you see how risky this is you idiot!"

"Eehk!" **Luffy falls to the ground**

 **Hancock pulls Luffy towards her and protects him** "We will do what Luffy told us, get it?!"

 **Nami has to blush and her rage vanished a little but she is still angry** "A... and what makes you so c... confident, huh? The enemies are really strong!"

 **Hancock looks annoyed at Nami** "So are we. Don't tell me you doubt your own captain! Especially such a wonderful one!"

 **Luffy** **watches** **them**

 **Nami got nervous and starts sweating a little** "I... didn't say that! But...!"

 **Hancock looks calm now** "And besides that, there is a certain someone waiting for you, right? What about him? If you love him that much you would fight for him, no matter what!" **Hancock says as Luffy and Pekoms both look surprised**

 **Nami widens her eyes and blushes even deeper** "L... love him? That... much?! H-hey! What are you even talking about! I... I don't..."

"Whoa, Nami! I didn't know you love Sanji!" **Luffy says amazed**

 **Nami looks angry** "No, that's bullshit! I don't love him, why would I love such a pervert!"

"Then tell me, why are you even here?" **Hancock tells Nami**

"What?! What do you mean?" **Nami asks nervously and angry**

 **Meanwhile Pekoms and especially Luffy are listening to Hancock**

"We are in the territory of a yonkou!" **Hancock explains** "Do you think someone like you can fight against a yonkou or even her henchmen? You know yourself that you didn't come here to take on these incredibly strong foes. I can feel what's going on in your heart. It's crying, but also it's fighting. You are not as strong as Luffy's or me, but when it comes to love, even you can be a super human. It made me stronger too. If you want to say the ones you love, Nami, then be strong and fight and even if you die, at least you tried! No matter how much pain you feel, no matter where it takes you. Know that, love is always a hurricane!"

"Woooh! Hancock! Well said!" **Luffy pats on Hancock's shoulder and Hancock blushed with a cute expression on her face**

 **Nami instead cries tears and falls on her knees** "Wh... why! Why am I so weak? I let down Sanji so often and that only because I am scared. Why am I so weak?"

 **Luffy becomes worried** "O... oi, Nami! There is no need to cry! Come on!"

 **Hancock chuckles and fixes the strawhat on her head** "You are not weak in general. You are uncertain and that automatically weakens you. **Hancock lends Nami a hand** "Stand up now. If you want to be strong then just be it. It only depends on yourself!"

 **Nami wipes her tears and looks at the hand and then at Hancock. Again Nami blushes and nods. She takes it, notices how good Hancock's hand feels, and gets up** "Thank you, uhm, Hancock. **Nami smiles** "Thank you so much. You... really opened my eyes. From now on I won't have any doubts anymore. We will do this and that together!"

 **Hancock smiles too** "That's what I wanted to hear. Now then, let's welcome our guests!"

"Shi shi shi! Great that we could solve this. Thank you a lot, Hancock!" **Luffy says with a wide grin on his face**

 **Hancock blushes and smiles shyly** "I... I did what I can, Luffy!"

 **Pekoms already knows when to endure one of these emotional moments of Strawhats and friends and waits. He overheard the conversation anyway, he is too busy with thinking of a good excuse why he is with the intruders. He can already hear their footsteps.**


	9. The wedding beings

**While Sanji's rescue team is about to encounter the troops of Big Mom and Sanji's father the wedding is about to start. Everything has been finished and the wife which will marry Sanji is already coming**

"Sanji, my son. You're lucky. Not many get the chance to marry one of Charlotte's beautiful daughters!" **Sanji's father said calmly**

 **Sanji doesn't respond**

"I see, you're still playing the hero, but just wait. I know very well how much you love pretty women, you know?" **Sanji's father smirks**

 **Sanji looks up nervously** "Wh... what are you saying? What should that mean?"

"Now... see yourself!" **Sanji's father said and points at the door which now opens.**

 **A music appears, which fits** **to a wedding and all those who worked on the decoration before are standing at the sides of the hall. Big Mom is sitting on her throne, watching how her 35th daughter is coming into the room.** **Sanji widens his eyes and cannot look away from the woman which just walks in the big hall**

"What... the hell!" **Sanji says, thinking that this could not possibly be the daughter of the monster called Charlotte** "She is..."

 **The woman has long light brown hair and wears pigtails as well as bangs on her forehead. She has crimson eyes and her body shape works really well, together with the long white wedding dress. She holds a bunch of flowers in her hand and looks neither happy nor sad.**

 **Sanji gasps** "She is... beautiful!" **Sanji's eyes turn into hearts** "What a beautiful lady, so that's my bride?!"

 **Big Mom laughs** "Hohoho! Yes, that's right. That's my beautiful daughter, Charlotte Purin!"

 **Purin starts to blush as she looks at Sanji and nods. Sanji just acted in his normal perverted way** "If that's so, I agree! I... I will marry her!"

"Jih jih jih! As I thought. How could you possibly refuse to such a cutie! Jih jih jih!" **Sanji's father is amused by Sanji's weakness towards women, but also because his plan succeeded**

 **Purin looks nervous and talks with a low and cute voice** "H... he accepted!"

"Yes, my daughter. Look at him. He is will be your husband in a moment!" **Big Mom states**

 **Meanwhile the rescue team has a confrontation with Big Mom's men**

"Pekoms?! What are you doing here? Boyoyoyon. Did you become a traitor?" **A large man stays infront of Pekoms, Luffy and the others. He wears a hat with a large white feather coming out of it. It looks like the hat of a musketeer. On his massive body he wears a blue shirt with pink sleeves and pants which are striped in different tones of purple. In his extremely wide face that man wears a wierd mask which has holes for the eyes and the mouth. On his back he carries a gigantic sword. Also behind him, there are lots of armed soldiers**

"B... Bobbin, you? Shouldn't you be helping out at the wedding?" **Pekoms got nervous and starts sweating**

"Mama sent me to look after some intruders on our island, boyoyon. She already knew that you are here eversince you stepped on Whole Cake Island. You should know it better, Pekoms. Boyoyoyon." **Bobbins talks and seems to be annoyed of Pekoms but he didn't make the slightest change in his expression and keeps grinning widely. Everytime he says "Boyoyoyon" his head shakes around heavily**

 **One of the men behind Bobbin starts talking** "He is right. You thought you could just sneak into the base of a yonkou that easily?"

"You sure are some real fools!" **Another one says**

"Oi, are you one of the yonkou's men?" **Luffy asks** "You don't look strong at all! And why are you shaking your head so much? And what is with that wierd mas..." **Nami stops Luffy from talking and looks annoyed at him**

"This is not the time for that, you idiot!" **She says. Nami is still afraid of the enemy, eventhough she had sworn not to be. It's not like she wants to, but that doesn't mean she would start to be risky**

 **Hancock looks annoyed too, but only because Nami treats Luffy so roughly. She pulls Luffy towards her again to free him but blushes as soon he is next to her**

"How rude! Is that how you treat a stranger? Boyoyoyon!" **Bobbins says without a change in his expression. He looks back at Pekoms** "Pekoms, you seem to have switched sides, is that right? These are the strawhats! boyoyoyon! They are our enemy!"

"H... hey, who is that? That... woman!?" **One of the men asks and becomes really nervous as he looks at Hancock**

 **All the soldiers and Bobbin looks at her now** "Right, that isn't a strawhat!" **One says as he suddenly grows hearts in his eyes** "That is... Pirate Empress Boa Hancock! The Shichibukai! My god, she... she looks so amazing!

 **The whole group starts to hail Hancock. The rescue group gets confused**

"How annoying!" **Hancock looks annoyed at the soldiers and then at Bobbin who starts to talk with her**

"What a beauty is that over there!? I think I am in love!" **Bobbin first changes his expression to excitement and surprisement and points at Hancock who looks slightly surprised as Bobbins** "Boyoyoyon, her beauty is too much for me! What a rare sight that is! Uh..." **Bobbin gets back to himself as he realized that he got driven away** "What do I wanted to talk about again?"

 **One of the wardens gets back as well and reacts** "Ah! It was about Pekoms, Bobbin-sama!

"Oh yeah, right! So then, Pekoms. Do you have anything to say about this? Boyoyoyon!" **Bobbin asks, now with his usual expression**

 **Pekoms gets annoyed and looks at the strawhats and Hancock behind him. He starts sweating, not sure what he should do. Then he looks back at Bobbin and yells** "I am... their hostage!"

 **Everyone in the room is shocked**

"What, their hostage?" **One of the wardens says**

"How awefull!" **Another one says**

 **Bobbin still grins as always** "Boyoyoyon, is that true? In this case come over here this instant and get away from them. We are here to save you, Pekoms! Boyoyoyon!

 **Luffy can't follow anymore as the situation confuses him too much** "Wh.. what? Pekomamushi is our hostage? Does that mean we are the bad guys?!

 **Nami looks angry and yells** "What's the meaning of this, turtle-cat?! Why do you betrmmpf!"

 **Before Nami can say more Hancock holds a hand before her mouth. Nami gets upset, but as she looks at Hancock she calms down** "Yes, that's right. He is our hostage."

 **Nami looks surprised as well as Luffy** "Hancock? **Luffy asks, still confused**

 **Hancock looks calm and roughly pulls Pekoms to her** "Now, I would say that we should avoid unecessary deaths, right? If you want your comrade back you will need to let us go or better yet, we could trade too."

 **Bobbins still grins but sweat builds on his forehead. The wardens don't say anything and just look frightened** "T... trade? What do you mean? What do you want for Pekoms?"

 **Hancock smiles warmly at Bobbin, who blushes slightly** "Well, for example Black Leg Sanji. He is in this palace, right? Bring him to me and I will let him go." **Hancock pets Pekoms head. Pekoms blushes as well as she does that**

 **Bobbins** **changes his expression. His grin vanishes as he looks kinda mad. His cheeks are still red but he tries to resist** "You are... such a damn sneaky woman, you know? Huh... **Bobbins puts a hand on his forehead** "Pekoms... forgive me, but Black Leg Sanji is more valueable than you at this point... I... I can't agree to this deal or Mama will be really mad, boyoyon...

 **Pekoms looks at Bobbin with seriousness** "I can understand that Bobbin. Just do what you have to do. You... ah!"

 **Suddenly random shades appeared and in a matter of seconds Pekoms disappeared out of Hancock's hands. Some men in black suits and shades are standing on the side of Bobbin and the wardens with Pekoms in their hands. Pekoms remains speechless**

"Kyaa!" **Nami yells shocked**

"My god, you guys from Charlotte's crew are so useless. You cannot even rescue a crew member?" **One of them says with an annoyed look**

"What a bunch of losers. Good that we stepped in before something bad happened." **Another one says**

 **Bobbins looks annoyed** "What was that, you bastard?! We were just about to do something!"

"Heh... yeah, yeah I could see that." **The first man says with sarcasm**

 **Hancock frowns slightly** "I knew it. I sensed you guys a while ago already. You have been hiding until now?"

"Oho! You're a fine lady!" **The assassins blush** "Dear, you look amazing! What would you say? Us two? Tonight?" **The man in black grinned**

 **Luffy looks nervous** "Hancock, Nami. What should we do now?"

"I don't know! I don't want to fight so many at once!" **Nami complains**

"But we have to do something nontheless!" **Luffy argues** "Without Pekomamushi we cannot reach Sanji either!"

"I would say that our only option is to fight. It's not like they will let us go." **Hancock states** "Together we can beat them. Most of them aren't that strong. Only Pekoms and the big guy with the sword on his back is a problem." **Hancock explains without changing her expression**

 **Luffy and Nami both look at Hancock and seem to agree with her**

 **Hancock looks at Luffy** "Luffy, let's do it together."

 **Luffy looks confused** "Do what?"

"You know what." **Hancock looks confidently at Luffy and he seems to understand**

 **Nami looks even more confused than Luffy** "What are you two discussing. Can you read your minds or something?!"

"Alright!" **Bobbin starts** "Now let's show them what we do with people who hurt our friends! Pekoms, can you fight?" **Bobbin says while he pulls his large sword out of his sheathe**

 **Pekoms looks at his former group, especially Luffy and then on the floor** "I am sorry, but I am injured. I can't fight against them."

"What? Injured?" **Now Bobbin lookd really mad** "They will pay for it!" Attack!"

"Aahh!" **The wardens yelled**

 **In the same moment Luffy and Hancock stepped forward. Both frown and release a strong shockwave which fills the room. While the troops run at the three, all of the lightweights start to collapse. Nami has problems with staying conscious, but she manages to block it out. In the end only Pekoms, Bobbins and one of the assassins remained**

 **Bobbin and the Assassin are sweating and kneeling on the floor** "That was... that was the conqueror's haki!" **Bobbin states**

"So you two possess it? It's rare to see one of them, but two?" **The assassin says and breathes hard**

 **Pekoms is astonished** "Unbelievable! You really have it in your blood!"

 **Luffy and Hancock are smiling** "We don't have any time left! So we will need to defeat you guys really quickly now!" **Luffy says and cracks his knuckles**

 **Hancock nods and smiles** "Don't take it too personal, alright? This is nothing serious."

 **At same time they can hear the sound of heels on the floor** "Alright! Now there's only two left! I will leave the rest to you two!" **Nami shouts** "I will go forward and search for Sanji!"

 **Bobbin and the assassin both stand up and look behind** "Now you will learn that you made a mistake!" **Bobbin says angrily and wants to swing his sword to throw a long range slash but Luffy intercepts him and punches his head. Bobbin stands up without any trouble and glares at Luffy** "You bastard! Then I'll slice you up first!"

 **Luffy smirks** "You can try that, you clown! I will beat you up!"

"I won't let you go!" **The assassin with messy blonde hair and a cigar in his mouth tries to go after Nami. He is a lot faster than Nami and reached her in seconds.**

 **Nami looks back with a shocked expression** "N... noo! Go away! Leave me alone! Help! Anyone!"

 **He tries to kick Nami but Hancock appears infront of the assassin and sends him flying with a strong kick. He too stands up and looks at his opponent** "Oh, I see. So we should tango around a little, huh? How lovely!"

 **Hancock looks calm and fixes her hair** "I see you are pretty strong. You used haki to see me coming and blocked my kick, also with haki." **Hancock frowns** "How annoying."

 **And so a fight has begun. Nami is on her way to the cook. Meanwhile Sanji and his bride Purin are making their way towards the altar. Can Luffy's group succeed?**


	10. Yes, I will!

**While Luffy and Hancock hold off the enemy Nami is on her way to where Sanji is. The only problem is that she doesn't know where to go. So she decided to just follow the direction for now**

 **Luffy could finally let out some excitement. He is eager to fight against a strong guy eventhough he just fought against Doflamingo a while ago. Hancock starts to feels it too. The thrill of a battle. Her sense of a conqueror is sharper than Bobbin and the assassin are not that happy about the situation. They must catch Nami but don't get around the two passionate fighters**

"I am so up for a fight right now!" **Luffy says excited** "Hey, boyoyon-guy! Are you any strong? Come on, let's fight alread!"

 **Bobbin is angry and yells** "Don't be so full of yourself! I am Mama's top executive, I will erase anyone who will get too close to her! Aaah, here I come!" **Bobbin runs at Luffy with his sword in his hands which is covered with haki**

 **Hancock lets her charms play and smiled sweetly at her opponent** "You're some kind of gentleman, right? What would you say? Could you spare the life of a helpless woman like me?"

 **The assassin stands still. Slowly he raised his hand and took off the shades on his face. Hancock looks shocked as she saw his expression. Chaos, frenzy, madness. Those aspects could be found in the expression of the man before Hancock**

"Heh heh heh! Who do you think you have before you? You took serious what I said before? I am an assassin. Trained to keep my emotions locked. All I have in my head is killing, bloodshedding, torturing. That's the life of an assassin! I made you think that I am something like a gentleman so it's easier to kill you. An assassin has multiple ways to get his job done. But I know that you won't fall for it. You're too smart and experienced. You may be considered beautiful, but I am not affected by it. I am a superior being, who won't let his desires get in the way! Now you'll die." **The voice of the assassin suddenly became more crazy and he went for a kick. A blade came out of his shoe and he performed a kick.**

 **Hancock frowns and gets ready for the fight. She didn't expext something like that at all to be honest. She covers her leg with haki and attempts to block**

 **Two clashes in the same room happen at the very same time and strong shock waves shatter the building. Pekoms holds his hands before him to block the shockwaves as good as he can but he got blown away**

 **Nami who is already in the next room feels the shockwave and trips through a door** "Yaah! What the hell! Tch, why do these powerhouses have to solve their problems with a fight all the time? Heh... anyway. Where am I now?"

 **Nami looks around. What she could see looks like a giant kitchen. Several cooks are standing behind tables and either create different types of duff or shove cookies and cake in an oven. Nami notices that it smells wonderful in this room**

"Ah! It smells so sweet! So delicious!" **Nami forgets her actual objection and concentrates on the wonderful smell**

 **A cook notices Nami's comment and turns around** "Huh? Who said this?"

 **Nami looks shocked and starts sweating and thinks** _'_ _Oh no, I have been discovered!'_ "I... I... uhm..."

"That was really nice from you to say, miss! Do you really find our cooking so great?" **The cook smiles and walks over to Nami** "We hardly ever get any real credit for what we do. Mama likes our cooking too but over all she likes anything what is eatable and sweet and she never thanks us for our hard work."

 **Now Nami also looks highly confused. Though she notices that she is lucky and the cooks do not suspect her nor hunt her** "Uhm... yeah, sure! Actually this is the best thing I have ever smelled! I uhm... got lost and ended up here as it seems."

 **The cook is not interested in any of Nami's explanation and overhears what she did over than complimenting the cooking of the cooks** "Miss, I would like to have you test some of our cooking. I am the head chef here and cooking is the meaning of my life!" **The cook crosses his arms and looks a little too confident** "Just so you know, Mama praises me as the best cook in the New World. She is quite picky when it comes to cooking."

 **Nami bows her head to the side and raises an eyebrow** "The best? Don't you think that's a bold claim? I know a cook who is probably much better than you!"

 **The cook puts on a really ugly smile and leans over to Nami in a scary way** "Is that soo, miss? Then taste this first!" **Without a warning the head chef shoves a cookie into Nami's mouth and she starts to chew**

 **Nami didn't even have the time to react. She already has the wonderful tasting cookie in her mouth and experiences a whole new world of sensual pleasure. For a second Nami forgets Sanji and what she is actually meant to do at this time and concentrates more on the incredible flavour of the cookie**

"Mmmhhhmm! **Nami swallows the cookie and looks at the cook** "I... I don't know what to say. This cookie. It tastes wonderful! Too good to explain it!"

 **The cook laughs in a biased way** "Chahahah! Just as I thought, milady! Do you still have doubts about me being the best cook in the world? I guess not!"

 **Nami ignores the cook and becomes sugar high** "Shut up and give me more!" **Nami's eyes are wide open and she holds herms arms out to the cook** "More cookies! More!"

 **Confidently the cook walks over to a table from where he picks up a plate of cookies** "Chaha! Right where I want to have you, you little intruder! Chahaha, yes. Did you think I wouldn't notice that you're not from here? At such a time... hm, yes. The friends of Blackleg want to come and save him, right? That crew of the strawhat boy already caused a lot other trouble which no other pirate would ever dare to commit. That you are stupid enough to mess with one of the yonkou. Tch, tch. **The cook has a unpleasing smile in his face and handed the plate over to Nami** "Here you are, milady. Chahaha!"

"Ah!" **Nami takes the plate and continues to eat the cookies while she totally forgot her actual objection. The cookies are working on her as if they are drugs**

 **The wedding is prepared and Sanji is already standing at the altar, forcefully in a white suite. It matches his style really well**

"Stupid wedding." **Sanji says with an expression of annoyance**

"Shut up, kid." **Big Mom is still sitting on her throne in the middle of the room, right before the altar. She is constantly eating her candy and is not happy about Sanji's attitude** "This wedding is only the beginning! I can't wait for it! Especially for the wedding cake!"

 **Sanji doesn't change his expression but doesn't say anything anymore. He avoids to look at Big Mom since he can't endure it how ugly she is. Big Mom's immense strength is not counting into Sanji's reasons to love a woman. He doesn't care about how strong she is. Though he had to admit that Pudding is really beautiful and that he could she could be a threat to him which will force him to accept the wedding.**

 **Pudding is sitting in a room where maids are preparing her appearance. The entire body is getting a treatment to make Pudding as beautiful as possible**

"Uhh, don't you think that's a bit overdone? I am not sure if I like it that way." **Pudding says with a shy and uncertain expression**

 **One of the maids who works on her hair answers** "I am sorry, madame, but this is unavoidable. This is an event of upmost importance you cannot allow a single flaw on yourself."

"She is right." **Another maid starts** "You must look like you're the most important person in the world! Mama doesn't allow anything worse than the best. Unless it's out of sugar, hehe."

"Huh..." **Pudding sighs** "Well, at least that Sanji seems to be a nice guy. I can't wait to get to know him more. But I have the feeling this isn't right. I want to find my love on my own and not with my mother's help. I mean I am old enough or not?"

 **Another maid stands infront of Pudding now with a reproachful look** "Does that mean you don't have trust in Mama and her decisions? Really, I expected more from her own daughter!"

"N-no! I didn't mean that! I love my mother and know that she only wants the best for me... I guess that is. But still, does that man even want me?" **More doubts are growing in Pudding's mind and she frowns slightly**

 **The maid comes closer and raises Pudding's neck** "Look, I am sure in the state you are right now any man in the world would like to be your husband."

 **Pudding smiles brightly** "Really? Do you really think so?" **Pudding says with relief**

 **The maid nods** "Of course! Don't worry, sweet heart. If you just put your trust in Mama then you are in good hands."

 **Pudding eagerly raises her hands and puts them on her blushing cheeks** "Ah! Now I am all excited! If it's true what I said I would be really happy!"

 **The maid chuckles and smiles** "Well that's good. Because now it's time to go. The wedding starts now, you need to walk to the altar!"

 **Pudding nods quickly** "Mhm!" **She stands up and breathes deeply** "Alright, I am ready for the wedding! Let's go!"

 **The maids guided Pudding out of the room towards the front door of the big hall where the wedding will take place**

 **At another place Luffy and Hancock are still fighting against one of Big Mom's henchmen and an assassin of Sanji's family. While Luffy keeps avoiding Bobbin's poweful slashes Hancock fends off the assassin's dangerous kicks. Dangerous because of the sharp and, considering the circumstances long blades which came out of the front of his shoes. If it happens that a blade touches Hancock's leg the part is already hardened with haki**

"Grr, how annoying!" **The assassin states** "And boring too! Let's see how long you can keep up with my speed! We assassins are know for our quick and unseen work!" **The assassin becomes faster. He uses a technique which makes him disappear within one movement and he jumps around Hancock**

"Is that all?" **Hancock says with an ignorant tone while she keeps standing, perparing for her opponent to hit. With the assassin realizing it Hancock keeps her eyes on him. With the help of her generally quick reaction timing and observation haki she is able to keep track of the enemy. But he becomes faster to a point when it becomes hard to keep up. Hancock's eyes start to get confused by after images of the assassin**

"No!" **Hancock closes her eyes** "Must concentrate on his spirit." **Hancock tries to focus more but she still has difficulty with spotting the opponent and further to react to his movement. Suddenly she felt an outburst of energy coming from the enemy. That tells her that he is about to attack. In her mind she says:** "There! Block!"

 **The assassin first pretended to attack. That confused Hancock again. Right afterwards he moves behind Hancock to attack again**

"Stupid woman. Since when do assassins attack from infront? Huh? We always backstab you before you know it!" **He says with an evil grin**

"He... uses haki too!?" **Hancock barely reacted and is able to not only block the kick from the assassin but also to gain a good hit with a round house kick** "You knew that I would block the attack. You are using the observation haki!"

"Tch, of course." **The assassin looks really arrogant** "Assassins are like hunters. They need to spot their enemy first and then kill him before he knows it! Don't you know anything, woman?"

 **Hancock ignores his words and rather continues to concentrate. Suddenly she smiles** "Then let's see... who will be hunted today!" **Hancock jumps towards the assassin with amazing speed and performs a kick. The assassin blocks it but Hancock kicks right afterwards. The assassin blocks again but Hancock repeats the same over and over again. The movement becomes faster too that soon the two would kick eachother with kicks which could be tracked with a human eye. Hancock constantly tried to attack the assassin at an open spot. The assassin seems to be in a disadvantage since he seems to be in trouble while blocking, eventhough he manages to block each of them. Hancock also tries to move behind or to the side of the assassin to kick him but the assassin still manages to block**

 _"Seems like he's relying on speed too. That makes it difficult."_ **Hancock thinks while she keeps trying to kick the opponent**

 **The fighters become so fast that both of them almost became invisble while fighting and that each kick sends out shockwaves of haki clashing together what sounds like canon balls being shot**

"Gear secando!" **Meanwhile Luffy has enough and now really tries to finish his enemy off what doesn't seem to be that easy at all** "Alright, I don't have time for you anymore. It's really fun to fight you but I must go to save Sanji!"

"What is that? Do you think that I will just let you go like that? You must kill me before that happens!" **Bobbin states with an anrgy expression** "And I promise that I won't be dying today!"

 **Luffy cracks his knuckles as he stands straight while steam is coming out of his body** "Ah, don't worry. I only have to kick your ass! Gomu Gomu no..." **Luffy prepares a fighting stance**

"Kick my ass? You brat, I will show you what it means to mess with a top commander of a yonko, boyoyoyon! Shugaburedo(Sugar blade)! **Bobbin holds his sword in a stance and his sword began to glow in a pink colour** "Shugashokkudansu!(Sugar rush dance)"

 **Bobbin begins to slash and slash.** **He slashes wildly, seemingly without any control in his slashes. Yet each of them is clearly directed towards Luffy who is having trouble dodging all of them even in his gear second state**

"Boyo-boyo-boyo-boyo!" **Bobbin lets out these noises while he was slashing with an incredible speed**

 **Luffy is forced to back down more and more. Eventhough he is able to dodge any slash he is still receiving scratches on his body** "Shit, that guy went crazy! I can't get around him with this little space. He is blocking my way completely. I must think of something."

 **Luffy doesn't notice that while he is backing down that he is coming closer to Pekoms. Pekoms is watching the scene before him and becomes nervous** _"I must get away from here or I... no... I cannot get away but maybe I can help the strawhat somehow._ **Pekoms thinks** _"It seems like he can't get around Bobbin to hit him. Huh... I know!"_ **Pekoms stands up and Luffy notices him**

"Pekoms! Get outta the way!" **Luffy yells who is still focusing on the opponent infront of him who is getting closer**

"I'll help you, Strawhat! Pick me up and hold my back towards Bobbin! Trust me, I know what I am doing!" **Pekoms states confidently**

 **Luffy is confused** "What!? Are you sure about that? That guy is going crazy right now!"

"I said trust me! Can you do that?" **Pekoms says without changing his expression**

 **Luffy still looks confused but then puts on a grin** "Yes, of course I can! Here we go!" **With a few sweat drops on their heads Luffy picks up Pekoms and holds him infront of him like a shield. Pekoms jacket gets shredded immediatly and what's left is a large turtle shell which blocks each slash without taking damage**

"Ooh! It works! You're amazing, Pekoms!" **Luffy says excited**

"Wait for your chance, boy!" **Pekoms says quitely and impatiently**

 **Bobbins realizes that his slashes are being blocked and responds** "Pekoms! Get out of the way! He's our enemy, you forgot, boyoyon?"

"Yes, yes! I am sorry Bobbin. That pirate is using me as a human shield!" **Pekoms shouts. Luckily Pekoms' face is turned to Luffy what makes it possible for him to show Luffy that he is only acting**

 **Bobbin stops slashing** "Whaaat!? Horrible! I am sorry for... ugh!"

 **Before Bobbin could finish his sentence Luffy already attacked him** "...Bazooka!" **A very strong blow hit Bobbin right in the stomach causing him to fall**

"Boyo... boyo... you filthy brat!" **Slowly Bobbin stands up** "Such dirty tricks. No wonder that you're feared by so many people in such little time! I will kill you now! Shu... gha!"

 **As Bobbin tries to attack again Luffy already attacks but Bobbin is able to block** "... stomp!"

"You think you have the upper hand only because you could hit me once? Tch, cocky brat!" **Pekoms shouts and tries to slash**

 **Luffy dodges and hits Bobbin's side** "No, but I have to beat you and I will not let you use that attack from before again!"

 **Pekoms takes the hit and slashes once more. Luffy blocks by hitting the blunt side of the sword** "I don't need it to kill you! You are a weakling compared to me! Boyo-boyo-boyo!" **Bobbin slashes faster again but not as before. Luffy can block each slash or dodge it but on the other hand doesn't get a decent hit on Bobbin anymore**

 **On the other side of the room Hancock is still fighting with the assassin. The assassin is breathing pretty hard while Hancock is a bit less exhausted** "Ha... ha..." **The assassin stops for a moment** "How can a woman like you build up that amount of physical strength? You don't even look strong!"

"Tch!" **Hancock glares and speed blitzes the assassin who let down his guard for a second and kicked him into the wall of the room. The wall cracks and Hancock continues.** "You... you damn man. You want to insult the femaler gender?" **She grabs the assassin to through him on the floor and stomps him into the ground** "I am a warrior! Male or female! What does it do? Only one thing! You disgust me!"

 **Blood comes out of the mouth of the assassin. He breathes even harder than before** "Ha... ha... ha..." **He stands up** "Pitiful. The only woman who can make it to anything is miss Charlotte! After all she is a yonko!"

 **Hancock still looks angry** "She is an example for that women can be as strong or even stronger than men! One day I will be Luffy's wife! The wife of the Pirate King! I will kick that Big Mom off her throne one day!"

"Eh?" **The assassin looks confused** "P-P-P" **Suddenly he begins to smile and slowly to laugh** "P-Pirate King? Ahahaha! Are you serious, woman? You believe that his brat... haha! That this stupid brat becomes the Pirate King? He can barely get around Bobbin! How will he ever want to beat Chartlotte?

"One day he will be way stronger! I believe in Luffy! If anyone can become Pirate King then him!" **Hancock states confidently while standing straight**

 **Meanwhile Luffy notices that the two are talking about him and listens to Hancock while fighting**

"Hahaha, you know what? There are countless of his and your type. Anyone who reaches the new world thinks he's a big shot. They have no respect towards those who ruled these sees way before they were born! And that will be their downfall! Your beloved is dead meat, woman! He is weak and a dumbass too! Someone like him? Someone like him is worth nothing! He's trash that's it so deal with it!" **The assassin says with a grin**

 **Hancock becomes really angry** "If you... if you insult Luffy one more time... I swear I will kill you! I will first brake your mind and then your body!" **Hancock says with a killing glare. She felt the same anger as back when Smoker attacked Luffy** "I will not let you live you worm!"

"Oho, seems like I hit a nerve. You didn't get it, huh? That brat is weak and you... you want to brake me? Ahaha! Nothing can brake me! I... hum?" **The assassin stops talking as Hancock suddenly changed. That means in the assassin's eyes there is suddenly a light purple aura coming from Hancock**

"What the... heck?" **The assassin says in confusion**

 **Hancock closes her eyes to focus** "My casual appearence. It doesn't affect you because your mind is full of other things. Hatred and frenzy. But your heart... it is only locking away your feelings as it seems. It's a weak heart. It's a muscle you can't train."

"What are you blabbering now?" **The assassin responds**

 **Luffy has his eyes on Hancock. For him Hancock looked abosultely normal but he could feel a strange and somehow pleasing and satisfying aura coming from her. Luffy suddenly begins to feel stronger just from looking at her. As if someone changed the feelings in his heart. Meanwhile Bobbin feels portions of desperation and frustration. He becomes slower and at some point stopped slashing to look at Hancock**

"What is she... doing? Oh, she's such a beauty though. What is... I feel so calm. What's wrong with me? Tired too..." **Bobbins has his wild eyes half closed now**

 **Luffy is observing the situation. He is sure that Hancock is responsible for what's happening**

 **The assassin forgets where he is. Or rather, to him it seems like he is locked in a kind a small light purple room. He feels comfortable and notices that Hancock vanished. He looks to the sides but couldn't find her before a hand grabs his shoulder. The assassin begins to sweat but he is not afraid. He doesn't feel the objection to resist. The Hancock feels warm on his body. The assassin gulps while Hancock is embracing him from behind. He looks on her hand which looks like it's not from a human but from a shining aura which took the form of a human.**

"What is she doing with him?" **Luffy asks while he looks at the scene**

 **The assassin sweats more and felt something really warm on his back what seems to be the body of the aura. In his state Hancock is naked for him, as if she is truly something like a divine spirit. Then she begins to talk.**

"Do you know where we are?" **She asks**

 **Her voice feels extremely warm and pleasuring. The assassin suddenly has goose bumps on his skin** "Wh-what are you doing with me? I... won't fall for your tricks, lady. I... no, I don't know... where are we?"

"It is... your heart!" **The voice says calmly**

 **The assassin widened his eyes** "M-my heart? What do you mean? This can't be my heart!"

"Oh yes, it is." **The voice continues** "But it's natural... that you cannot recognize it. It's empty. No, not empty. It's locked. We are here in a purple nothing because you locked your feelings away. Away from you."

"I... don't have feelings! I don't need them. Feelings make me weak! The only thing I feel is the satisfaction when I kill my target! I am a Vinsmoke!" **The assassin tries to resist and gets angry but the spirit is embracing him and the warmth is filling his body and he feels more satisfaction. He almost smiles**

"Unlock your heart for me." **Hancock starts. She sits down and puts the head of the assassin on her chest. She starts to pet his head as if she is the assassin's mother who comforts her son** "You don't need to let go."

 **The assassin couldn't resist anymore** "No... I... I live to kill... I...!"

 _"You're a machine, not more!"_ **In his mind the assassin could see himself as a young boy and a taller man who is his father** _"Get up! Get up I say, Ichiji!"_ **He reminds a training session of his own. The father yells at him and also acts very rough** _"I am so supposed to train you, aren't I? Don't you respect that? Get up and stop crying! An assassin isn't allowed to let his emotions take over! You are born to kill!"_ **The father explains.**

 **The kid is crying, tears running down his cheek. His body is full of bruises and blood** _"Y-yes, daddy. I will do as you say!"_ **The boy sobs and stands up. Then right afterwards the father kicks his own son in the face and sends him flying** _"Whaa!"_ **With a yell of pain and fear Ichiji flies into a window and gets wounded by the glass**

 **The father walks to the boy and pulls him up** _"Look what you have done! Because you are so weak... you coulnd't block or even dodge my attack you broke the window! Do you call that getting stronger? Do you want to end up like your foolish brother Sanji, who ran away from the family? Huh? You wanna end up as weak as him?"_

 **The boy sobs once more and stands up frowning** _"Sanji betrayed the family... I... will get much stronger! I promise it daddy! I..."_ **Ichiji returns to reality** "I... I will get much stronger... I am strong! Very strong! Ahh!" **Ichiji finally resists Hancock's spiritual trap and gets up. Even the light purple room he was in before vanished and he realized that he is still where he was before, the same for his opponent. As if he really was experiencing the inside of his heart. But he quickly changed his focus again on Hancock**

 **Hancock looks at Ichiji who is breathing hard with a calm expression** "Huh... how impressive. You could resist. Your mind must be really distorted. But I've seen it now. Seen the things in your heart. I pity you..."

"SHUT UP!" **Ichiji interrupts Hancock and starts grinning** "I already told you... that I will not fall victim for your tricks! And I will have my revenge right now!" **He looks at Luffy who is still watching the scene as well as Bobbin. Both of them realized that the show is over** "Hahaha, I know now!"

 **Suddenly Ichiji pulls a small dark ball out of his pants and threw it on the ground. Immediatly the whole room is filled with smoke which makes it impossible to see at all. Everyone starts to caugh and Bobbin who just wanted to hit Luffy gets distracted**

"What the... what is the meaning of that? Was that you, you damn assassin! Hey!" **Bobbin is angered a lot**

 **Luffy on the other hand is acting more concerned** "Hancock! Are you okay? Where are you!? Say something!" **He yells worried**

"I am alright Luffy... I... Luffy, watch out! He's not after me, he's after you! I can feel it with my haki! Use your haki!" **Hancock shouts into Luffy's direction**

 **Luffy got strongly surprised and confused. Just in the last second he could focus his observation haki and sense an attack coming from infront. Luckily he is able to dodge** "Whoa!"

"Luffy! Are you alright! Luffy!?" **Hancock panics**

 **Ichiji gets angry and tries to hit again** "Grr, you annoying rats! There I even trained my eyes so I can see in the darkest light but no, you must stay annoying! Well, this is my element now, the darkness! I will kill you in sec... ugh!"

 **What Ichiji couldn't forsee is that Bobbin gets wild again. He swings around his sword with no regrets and accidently hit Ichiji, luckily with the blunt side** "Huh? Who did I hit? Strawhat? Argh! I can't see shit! Where is who? Where is where? Ahh, shugashokkudansu!" **Bobbin performs random slashes. Accidently he hit the wall with his sword which gets cut as if it is just paper. The smoke goes into the next room and the light comes back. The room is the kitchen of Whole Cake Island where Nami is still eating the cookies. Though she seems like she couldn't eat anymore but is forced to contiue due to some kind of hypnosis which comes from the cookies. The cooks are surprised and stopped with whatever they are doing. The smoke caused all of them to caugh and distracts them. The head chef looks very confused and then at Nami. The shock woke Nami up out of her trance and she gets up**

"Wh-where am I? And what am I doing here? She looks at the cookies. Oh right... OH RIGHT, SANJI! I must go now!" **Nami says with panic in her expression and voice. She already wants to run away but the cook came after her**

"No, no! You will stay here. you brat! Don't you dare ru... huh?!" **He looks at the cloud forming infront of him** "C-clouds? Inside the house?"

"Thunder lance tempo!" **Nami shouts and a lightning hits the cook who is knocked out immediatly and falls on the ground, defeated**

 **Nami looks annoyed** "I don't have time for you! I must go, fast!" **Nami turns around and runs off, into the direction of the front door of the great hall**

 **Luffy, Hancock, Bobbin and Ichiji are confused by seeing the new room infront of them**

"Oh damn it. I went too far, huh?" **Bobbin says with sweat in his face**

 **Hancock looks out for Luffy who is smelling the sweet scent of candy in the kitchen** "Oooh! This smells so good! I feel so hungry now!" **He says**

 **Bobbin and Ichiji both notice that Luffy is totally distracted** "Now!" **Ichiji uses his chance and charges at Luffy**

"Kill him, Bobbin!" **Ichiji shouts**

"I know that, Ichiji!" **Bobbin says angered**

"Aaah!" **Both shout before a shining light distracts them.**

 **The shining light is non other than Hancock. The cooks are affected too. Hancock let out her spirit again and in a golden tone her naked body is visible to everyone, besides Luffy who is not affected by her charms but more interested in the food at this time. Hancock has her eyes closed and raises her arms as if she is a real goddess. What the viewers don't know is that it's only another of Hancock's tricks to trick their hearts. This is done with the help of her fruit power which is based on feelings. Hancock exposes her body because it brings the ultimate feeling of love and lust together. This is also part of her fruit awakening**

 **The enemies are like petrified. They do really enjoy Hancock's beauty but it's more than just beauty. On top of Hancock's beauty Hancock also manipulates their hearts even further and literally makes them feel way too much satisfaction**

"You damn men... must really force me to do this. I will let none of you live!" **Hancock says angered while opening her, now golden and shining eyes to release a shock wave of conqueror's haki. Her haki is strong, really strong and even Luffy noticed it now and turned towards Hancock. He widens his eyes slightly**

"Somehow... I think I like to look at that. That feels wierd. I know it's Hancock... but different. Her aura no, her haki. It pleasures me?" **Luffy tried to analyze the situation what seems rather difficult to him. All he knows is that he feels a positive influence which makes him happy and motivated**

 **Meanwhile all their enemies turn to stone one after another. Whoever gets caught by Hancock's haki which is empowered with her fruit power falls victim to Hancock's beauty and get petrified. The stone gets crushed immediatly by the force of Hancock's haki what means that Hancock basically kills them on the spot.**

 **Nami is close to arriving at the door** "There! I am there! Finally! San..." **Suddenly music comes from inside the room and Nami stops talking. The wedding must have reached its climax already. Nami pictures how Sanji is standing at the altar and his supposed bride is coming closer. The thought a lone hurts Nami a lot and makes her angry and sad. She has doubts for a second but then decided to make her move. As an expert Nami knows how to get through the door unseen and without making noises.**

 **Inside the room the scene Nami thought about actually happens. Sanji is standing at the altar and Pudding is walking towards it with a blush in her face. She still thinks that Sanji will be the right man for her only because the maid told her that he would be. Pudding has no doubts about it if her own mother is so eager about it, not knowing her true objections regarding the wedding. Sanji can't help it and has to look happy too. He didn't want to but he just can't say no to a beauty like Pudding**

 **The music is a traditional wedding music. Many people visited the wedding, mostly consisting out of Big Mom's great family and some wardens in the backround. Big Mom is sitting in her throne, still eating and Sanji's father is standing right next to her. Both are already grinning, thinking about the great influence they will have after the wedding is done.**

 **A priest is standing at the altar as well. At the right, a maid stands as Pudding's witness. On the left where Sanji stands, the other brother of Sanji, Neiji. They both are holding the rings of the two in their hands.**

 **Pudding reached the altar and is now standing next to Sanji. Both, Sanji and Pudding are excited as the priest begins his ceremony speech.**

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Miss Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

As Pudding and Sanji take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family, a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Sanji and Pudding both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Pudding and Sanji, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"Yeah, yeah. Must it take so long?" **Big Mom asks with no kind of respect in her voice**

 **The priest turns around with sweat in his face** "Yes, of course madame. I am almost done!" **He turns around again and continues**

"Uhm, so at this time, I'll ask you, Sanji, and you, Pudding, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Sanji, will you take Pudding to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"God, I will!" **Sanji answers**

"Pudding, will you take Sanji to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will!" **A voice appeared and at this moment everyone in the hall is in a shock. Even Big Mom or Sanji's father could not trust their ears when they heared a young and loud voice in the hall. But not from Pudding. The words came from Nami who is standing in the middle of the room, her eyes towards Sanji.**

"Yes, **I** will marry you, Sanji-kun!"


End file.
